The Romance of The Moon
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: After the fall of Midian. Kinski stands at Cabal's side ready to aid the Nightbreed's savior in his quest. However, as Cabal journeys to find the new Midian, Kinski leads his brethren to a series of caves not far from a small town. There a relationship blooms and an enemy returns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so after three failed attempts at writing. This is the official version of my Nightbreed Fan Fiction. Fourth time is the charm. There was just too many inconsistencies in the last one, but after watching both the Director's Cut and Theatrical Cut, I finally have it. It's going to be more focused around the movie but the comics will be referenced here and there. Clive Barker owns the Breed. I own Meagan and any other OCs.**

**Summary: After the fall of Midian. Kinski stands at Cabal's side ready to aid the Nightbreed's savior in his quest. However, as Cabal journeys to find the new Midian, Kinski leads his brethren to a series of caves not far from a small town. Just when things start to settle as best they can for the Nightbreed though, their world is rocked when a relationship forms between Kinski and a natural named Meagan who seems is gifted in the mystical arts. Meanwhile, a vengeful foe returns, determined to bring an end to the Breed once and for all!**

**Pairing: Kinski/OC**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Horror and Romance**

* * *

Chapter 1: Midian Lost

Kinski stood in the center of the ruined cemetery. It was gone. Midian was lost. Unmade by the savior Cabal. Kinski didn't know what feel. Yes, the day of salvation for him and his fellow Nightbreed was nigh, but at the price of so many lives and a safe home that the tribe had thrived in for years. Ignoring his pain from the wounds he'd received from the attack, he pressed onward. He soon joined Peloquin, Lude, Leroy, and Narcisse in searching for any other survivors.

As the night slowly gave into the day, Kinski had managed to find at least three survivors. He had handed them off to the others and decided to finish up that night's search by heading towards one of the crypts. Slowly, He opened the mausoleum and entered. What he saw would've brought anyone with even a tiny bit of goodness to tears. A Breed family was lying on the floor of the mausoleum. All of them dead. The father had tried to save his mate and baby by putting himself between them and their killer. However, after he fell, the mother was offed by a single bullet. The baby was 'mercifully' smothered and suffered the least. Kinski kneeled down as grief flooded every fiber of his being. Why did this happen? Why were whole families destroyed in the process of this prophecy coming true? Kinski prayed that these and many other questions would be answered eventually. He then left for the barn they were hiding in.

* * *

Once he had returned, Kinski laid down on the pile of hay he had made for himself. Babette cuddled next to him. Kinski smiled at the little Breed girl.

"Do you think Cabal will ever come for us Kinski?" Babette asked.

"Yes. I have faith in him." Kinski replied.

Babette grinned and soon fell asleep on Kinski. Kinski rubbed her back affectionately. Rachel then approached the two.

"I'll take her off you Kinski." She said.

"No. She's comfortable here. Let her be." Kinski responded.

* * *

Rachel smiled at how close her daughter was to Kinski. Then again, all the Breed children were. He was kind, gentle, soft spoken, and patient. Rachel placed a tender kiss on her daughter's cheek before she left.

The days turns into weeks; and the weeks turned into months. Kinski lead his group of survivors from place to place. Abandoned mines, ghost towns, and etc. were used to encamp the jaded Nightbreed. One night, Kinski met with the savior Cabal.

"It is good to know you are with them Kinski." Cabal said.

"I am just a servant. It is my duty to both you and Baphomet that I keep them away from our enemies. It is easier to keep them safe if I keep them moving." Kinski answered.

Cabal nodded.

* * *

"Keep them on the move then Kinski, if that is your will." Was all Cabal replied.

Kinski bowed slightly and thanked his god-in-savior, savior-in-god Cabal.

"I must be off now Kinski. I need to continue my quest." Cabal said.

"Cabal wait!" Kinski then said, as a thought suddenly came to him.

"What is it Kinski?" He asked.

"I strongly advise you to see Nickeven. She can help you and all of us." Kinski explained.

Cabal said nothing, but turn and leave. Kinski then returned to the Breed camp to help move the tribe onward.

* * *

"That'll be $16.88 Meagan." Said a kindly store clerk.

"Thank you Mr. Gerald." Meagan then said softly, as the money was exchanged.

Gathering up her groceries, Meagan left the store for her home. Meagan was a charming young woman and held an immaculate grace to everything she did. If that had not been enough to attract every young man's attention, then it was her perfect looks that did. She was a pure child of nature, a mystic. Passing through her town, she had been greeted by all she had met. Upon reaching her home, Meagan put away the food stuff and got the pot of herbal tea brewing. Little did she know, that miles away in the woods that surrounded her house. Kinski and the Nightbreed had settled down in series of mining caves, and were waking up to greet the night. As the last of the sunlight died out, Kinski left the caves to his duty of first watch.

* * *

Back at the house, Meagan had awoken with a start. A horrible dream had occurred to her. In it, she laid naked in the arms of a man. However, he was no man. He was a monster. A monster who had a crescent moon shaped head. She sighed with relief when she turned on the light to see to confirm that it was merely a dream. She was not naked, but fully clothed. Nor was she in any man or monster's arms. Then, she heard it. The sound of something prowling in the night. Meagan threw on a heavy sweater and stepped into the darkness.

She took a seat on the small porch and hoped to glimpse the source of the strange noises. Then she heard the sound that had drawn her out clearer now. It was a sound of ecstasy. Meagan too afraid of what could be making such sounds, ran back into her house. She made sure she had locked up the door and all the windows before retiring to bed.

* * *

Kinski shivered with pleasure as the moon gifted him with one last assault of visions. All of his lusts that have been made chilly perfection by the moon had attacked his senses. Kinski finally relaxed as it came to an end. He was sweating, panting, as if he had fucked 100 whores. One right after the other, without breaking. He slowly got up and used the surrounding trees for support. He then made his way back to the caves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2…Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Man in the Moon

Sunday services at Divine Redemption Church always brought comfort to Meagan. The pastor, a fatherly man named Abraham; was a true Christian. He never missed a church meeting, neglected a Sunday school/Bible study class, and always was the head director of church events. He was also incredibly charitable and honest. Instead pocketing a cut of the congregations' earnings for himself, Pastor Abe-as he was fondly addressed; would give it all to the current cause of the church. Besides, it was not like the pastor needed any more money. His father had been known as a renowned doctor from Montreal. Upon his death, he had bestowed upon Abraham a fine inheritance.

However, this time the service brought no peace to Meagan's mind. She kept on thinking about the moon-faced man in her dreams. When the service ended, Meagan tucked her prayer book back into her purse and stood to catch up to Pastor Abe. Quickly, she made her way to the office where Abraham was most likely going over the status of the treasury. Meagan gently knocked on the door. Abraham greeted her with a warm smile.

* * *

"Welcome Meagan. Please come inside." He said.

"Thank you Pastor Abe. I hope I have not disturbed you." Meagan responded.

"No. I was just getting ready to go home. My sister and her family are coming over today." Abraham then said.

"But enough about me. What can I do for you?" He continued.

Meagan took a deep breath. She didn't know how to explain her dreams. She had to try though.

"Does God give us signs of our fate in our dreams?" Meagan asked.

Abraham was shocked by the question. Never had Meagan come to him with such questions. He had always figured that Meagan just attended church in order to help herself blend in with the others.

"Well Meagan, the Bible reads that God can tells us of his plans through miracles. Take our holy mother Mary for an example. God told her of his plan for mankind's salvation by sending an Angel to her. With Moses, it was a burning bush while he was living far away from Egypt. In short, yes, I believe God can give us signs in our dreams. The Bible even says that he has done it before." Abraham answered.

Meagan nodded.

* * *

"My question to you is, why the sudden interest in this matter? You have had nothing to say before." He then said.

Meagan explained her dreams and about the strange man in them. Abraham listened, taking in very detail with wonder and concern.

"Well Meagan, it seems this strange looking man is a part of whatever destiny God has for you." He finally said.

Meagan sighed and looked down at the floor. She was afraid he would say that.

"Thank you Pastor Abe. I better go home. I have to go and make dinner." She said.

"Have faith Meagan. God does not give us burdens that we cannot endure." Abraham said, as he gave her a comforting hug.

Meagan then left for her home.

* * *

That night was as restless as the past few nights had been for Meagan. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there. Touching her, embracing her, kissing her, and loving her in every way. Meagan jolted awake. Her clock read 12:00 a.m.; and whoever was haunting the woods near her home at night had announced their arrival. Meagan finally decided that enough was enough. Monsters or no monsters, she was going to confront the source of these disturbances. Throwing on her sweater and shoes, Meagan left her house and headed off in the direction of the noise. As the sound grew louder, Meagan walked with lighter step. Finally, she reached the spot where the pleasure filled cries came from. Quickly and silently, Meagan ducked behind a huge rock to glimpse the cause of them. What she saw shocked her. It was him! The moon-faced man from her dreams! His hands clawed at the ground and his teeth were gritted as he experienced, as far as what Meagan could tell, was some sort of pleasurable dream. With one last cry of ecstasy, the man-or rather monster; calmed down and laid exhausted on the cool grass.

Kinski had entered his ritualistic meditative state. It had become clock work for him. First came the visions, then the meditation. He smiled lightly, as he could feel the fantasy girl's petite frame still pressed against him. It was so very close to being the real thing for him. Oh what Kinski would not give or do to see if the beautiful lady in his visions was truly real. If she was, he swore to himself, he'd make love to her every hour of every day. A small breeze picked up, and it carried the scent of this 'dream girl'. Kinski took another deep breath of the night air. His smile widened when the scent of lilac filled his lungs.

* * *

Meagan finally had had enough of watching this strange thing lust for whomever it was. She had begun to quietly sneak away, when she snapped a twig. She heard the man jump up to his feet and she froze. Fearing that if she so much as twitched; she'd betray her position. Kinski, meanwhile, had ducked behind a tree. Peering out from behind it, he saw a beautiful girl, much like the one from his visions appear out of her hiding place.

Meagan could not see the strange man anywhere. He must've been scared off. She looked around her surroundings as she further away from her hiding spot. When he turned again, she gasped as he suddenly stood before her. His blades were lifted up in defense.

"What do you want natural?" Kinski asked.

Meagan just stood in shock. Her face both told Kinski of her amazement and terror by his appearance.

"Why did you come here? Tell me!" Kinski then said.

Of course, Kinski knew that he really didn't need to unsheathe his blades. This petite girl probably was clearly no threat. Still, for him, one could never be too careful. So Kinski upheld his bluff in trying to appear more of a danger to the natural in front of him than he was. Besides, even if she did turn out to be a threat to him, he certainly didn't need his blades. He could take her with one hand. He had dealt with worse.

* * *

Meagan continued to stare at him. Dumbstruck by how everything about him looked so unalive. Truly he was the embodiment of the term 'the dead of the night'. However, there was one thing that told her he was living. It was the bright hazel color of his eyes. Her breath quickened. She was still afraid, but very intrigued. Slowly, Meagan approached him. Kinski lowered his blades. He figured that he no longer needed to continue his bluff on her. Meagan then reached out her hand towards him. She wanted to know what he felt like.

"Let me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kinski held still as Meagan's hand came to rest on his arm. Slowly, she began to stroke it as if she was petting some sort of creature. Which is what she figured she was doing.

"You feel and look so human, but you're a…" Megan had begun to say, but Kinski beat her to the end of the statement.

"Monster?" Kinski replied, finishing her thought.

* * *

Meagan nodded. Kinski sighed and stepped closer to Meagan. In turn, Meagan shrunk away slightly. Kinski stopped his approach. Even with his defenses lowered, she acted like he was going to attack her at any moment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." Meagan then said.

Meagan hurried away from Kinski as fast as she could. When she looked back, his still figure had grown smaller in the distance. She was happy that the moon-man monster did not insist on following her back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3…Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Moonlight Meetings

Kinski was tempted to follow her. However, he knew she would only be more frightened of him if he did. With that thought, Kinski went back to his the tribe. In the caves he was greeted by the warm, accepting smiles of his friends. However, Kinski couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He had to see her again. Kinski knew what was happening to him the moment he laid eyes on her. He was falling in love. So Kinski began to go out around that time every night; in hopes of having another moonlight meeting with her. It had only been another two weeks before his efforts were paid off. The night he saw her again, Kinski had been watching the moon like normal. He was receiving strength from the moon this time, instead of visions. His focus was broken though when he heard her soft approach. Quickly, Kinski took to the shadows.

Meagan had returned to the spot where she laid eyes on the moon-faced monster. She was both glad and disappointed that he wasn't there to greet her. Maybe he was spooked by her as much as she was spooked by him. Meagan then began to practice her magic.

* * *

"By freewill, I summon mystic waters." Meagan said aloud.

To Kinski's shock, water was being pulled out of everything, including himself and getting collected into a small bowl. He watched Meagan then drank from the bowl. Clearly, she had been thirsty.

"By freewill, I summon shard of metal." Meagan the said, with a wave of her hand.

"Fuck!" Kinski hissed, his voice filled with pain from being Meagan's unintentional victim.

Meagan heard the interjection and looked up. She watched as the monster she encountered the first time she came out to that spot appear from the shadows holding his arm.

"What the hell was that shit for?" Kinski asked her.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just practicing my magic. I didn't see you." Meagan replied softly, as she trembled with fear.

Kinski pulled out a cloth from his pocket and pressed it to his wound. Meagan then reached for his wounded arm.

"Here, let me see." Meagan said softly.

* * *

Kinski uncovered the wound on his arm. Meagan frowned at the damage she had caused. It was a decent sized cut she gave him too. However, it did not look like it needed any complex healing magic. Carefully, Meagan took hold of the arm. Placing a hand over the wound, she shut her eyes and focused on the arm completely whole again. When she let go, the arm was fully healed.

"Thank you." Kinski said.

Meagan shyly looked down at the ground. Kinski still frightened her. After a few minutes of silence, Kinski spoke again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Meagan. Do monsters have names?" Meagan replied.

Kinski smiled slightly. Her sweet voice dripped with curiosity about him and his kind.

"Yes. We have names. We're not so beastly that we don't have names." Kinski then said.

"All right, so what do your fellow monsters call you?" Meagan then asked.

"I am Kinski." Kinski responded.

* * *

Meagan nodded. It was an odd, but nice name. It certainly was better than any of the silly titles she had made up for him. Kinski then heard a lark. He let out a sigh. He didn't want to end their meeting so soon, but morning was coming.

"Oh my. Have I really been up all night?" Meagan said aloud.

Kinski nodded. He saw how staying up all night had finally caught up with Meagan. Not even taking into consideration that Meagan was still afraid of him. Kinski scooped her up in his arms and began running in the direction she had ran off in when they first met.

"Kinski, what are you doing!?" Meagan then said, shocked at the sudden action he took.

"I know you are afraid of me little one, and I'm sorry I didn't think of it. However, you are too tired to walk to your house alone. I will carry you there." Kinski replied.

Meagan said nothing. Her cheeks had begun to heat up with blush; as she felt him pull her close to him. Kinski soon arrived at her house. It was a cute house. Its exterior design was fashioned to pay an homage to the fantasy of magical worlds and mid-summer night dreams. Kinski entered and saw the interior design was also fashioned to fit the theme of the outside. After putting Meagan down on the couch, Kinski checked at how far the sun had risen. It was now too high in the sky for Kinski to leave the house.

* * *

"What's the matter Kinski? Can't you leave?" Meagan asked.

"No I can't. The sun is too high up." Kinski then said.

"Make yourself at home then. I am going to sleep. I'll wake up in a few hours." Meagan responded.

Kinski nodded. He didn't want to impose, but he had no choice in the matter as of now. Meagan climbed the stairs to her room. Kinski heard her door lock click shut. Drawing the curtains slightly to ease the burning in his eyes, Kinski began to explore the house. There was no TV or computer, but only a simple little radio. A modest kitchen and bathroom, with only the most practical and basic of all modern luxuries. A small dining area big enough for two was set up on the left side of the kitchen. Back in the living room, Kinski took notice of a small altar set up. A Crucifix stood between two candles. An image of the Virgin Mary hung up above. Placed in front of the Crucifix was a Bible. Kinski looked towards the right of the small altar set to see a shelf filled with cook books, novels, and magic books. Kinski then sat on the couch and relaxed.

Kinski jumped slightly, when he heard Meagan unlock her bedroom door. She had exchanged her nightgown for a lovely green dress. Kinski was turned mute by the vision before him. She was more beautiful in her day clothes. Kinski couldn't help but feel a little hardened in his manhood. He even began to wonder if Meagan was as soft and warm as she looked. Kinski felt his hardness increase to painful levels at the thought of her like that. Kinski hurriedly excused himself and rushed to the bathroom. Kinski was never happier to have had the privacy of a bathroom until now. Kinski emerged after he had calmed himself down from his throbbing lust. He soon took his place at her side.

* * *

"A bit humble for a natural's dwelling." Kinski said, finally breaking the silence.

"My Grandmother said television, internet, and any other fancy luxuries outside of practicality were for shallow people who had no respect for themselves or God." Meagan responded.

"This is your Grandmother's house?" Kinski then asked.

"Yes. My Grandmother was part of that 'old time religion' to put it in her words. However, she made room in her blessed home for me when I needed it most." Meagan then replied.

Kinski looked at Meagan, silently urging her to continue.

"My mother was a child of nature. A mystic. Everyone on her side was. I inherited the gifts of magic from her. My Grandmother's son was my father. Despite her religious views, my Grandmother welcomed my mother into her family with open arms. I was born soon after." Meagan continued.

* * *

Her expression soon grew sad, as she finished her tale.

"When I was about four years old, my parents and I were in a car crash. I survived due to a last minute healing spell my mother casted upon me. Sadly, my mother couldn't be saved nor my father; and I was orphaned. My Grandmother took me home from the hospital that day and raised me here. She retrieved some of my mother's magic books from their house and worked on teaching me almost everything my mother would've taught me. I remember holding on to her crying in the hospital. I owe my happiness to her." Meagan the said, smiling at the end.

Kinski nodded. He once again tried placing his arm around her; but once again Meagan shied away from him. It was almost dinner time. Meagan decided that tonight would be a swell night for a pizza. She offered Kinski to stay for supper.

"Would you like to stay for a few slices Kinski?" Meagan asked.

"Thank you Meagan, but I'd rather not. The others must be terribly worried and I want quench their fears." Kinski said.

Wishing Meagan a goodnight, Kinski left the house for the caves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4….Enjoy…Remember, that reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Caves

Kinski had made it back to the old mining caves by sun down. He heard the sound of feet running towards him.

"Kinski! Kinski! You're back!" Babette said joyfully, as she hugged his legs.

Kinski picked up the child and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face into him. It was the pup in her. In response, Kinski placed a tender kiss on her head. The love he and Babette shared was that special love only a godfather and goddaughter could have. Toledo had always wanted Kinski to care for Babette should anything happen to him. Kinski remembered before the attack, Toledo coming to him and appointing him Babette's godparent. Kinski refused to fall short of this covenant as long as he lived. Babette was the only person he ever truly loved since Kathleen. In turn, Kinski was her best friend.

* * *

Over the course of the next four weeks, Kinski tended to the tribe. He assigned chores, tutored the few children in the group, and helped keep the food supplies in good stock. All the while keeping his brethren safe and out of the naturals' line of vision. Kinski accepted this burden with the hope that Cabal would soon return. It was another week before Kinski could be free to see Meagan again. As soon as the sun began setting, Kinski prepared to leave. However, his longtime friend Peloquin had stopped him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Peloquin said with a low growl.

"I'm going on patrol." Kinski lied, hoping that the red skinned monster would buy it.

To Kinski's surprise, Peloquin grabbed him and slammed him against a wall.

"Don't fuck with me Kinski! I can smell your desire. You are lusting for someone, and it ain't one of our women. That's for damn sure." Peloquin then said darkly.

Kinski bowed his head. He couldn't help how he felt. After years of not choosing to take lovers, Kinski was ready to find a mate again. Peloquin sighed and released him.

"Just be careful." Peloquin continued softly.

Kinski nodded. With that, he left to see Meagan.

* * *

Meagan had returned from the Bible Study at the church. Never in her life had Meagan been so relieved to hear the debating on whose interpretations of the scriptures were more correct. Today's topic of discussion was Jesus' teaching about loving thy enemies. However, not even the freedom to question the words of Christ without fear of chastisement from her Grandmother could've kept Meagan's attention for long. Her mind would just go back to Kinski. Meagan tried reading the sacred text, but that monster had replaced every word in the Bible with his name repeated for the duration of the page. So she had sat. Not reading, not talking, but only listening; and even that had become a task too hard to do. She had just settled down with a hot slice of left over pizza, when she heard a knock. When Meagan answered the door, she saw the thing that had branded his name into her skull standing before her.

"Good evening Meagan." Kinski said.

"Hello. Please come in." Meagan said, the tremble in her voice clearly audible.

Kinski gave a slight nod and stepped into the house. He made himself comfortable on the couch. Meagan gracefully sat herself down beside him. She saw how lovingly he looked at her, and decided this infatuation had to end before it could truly begin.

* * *

"Kinski, we can't do this. It won't work. You're a monster." Meagan said, refusing eye contact.

"What does it matter? What are you so afraid of?" Kinski asked.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't think any relationship between us would be right." Meagan answered.

Kinski gently lifted Meagan's chin to make her look at him. His hazel eyes sparkled with life and emotion.

"You say you are not afraid, but you're still trembling." Kinski then said softly.

"You are in my dreams every night. I can't get away from you. You never fully seem to leave me alone." Meagan replied.

"I can say the same for you. I have dreamt you; and I will continue to dream of you. Unlike you, however, I desire no escape." Kinski responded.

* * *

Meagan then felt Kinski run his fingers through her long hair. Her cheeks once again began to heat up with blush at how he managed to pull her closer to him. Her heart began to beat violently against her rib cage. She was ready to receive whatever token of affection Kinski had for her. Then she remembered that he wasn't human.

"No. Kinski please let me go. We mustn't." She then said, her panic returning.

"Meagan, give me a chance." Kinski pleaded.

"No! As I said before, you're a monster! A hideous, disgusting, vial monster! I'm sorry Kinski, but there's no way I can feel anything for you!" Meagan answered, her serenity wavering as she spoke.

Kinski looked away as the pain of her scorn cut deep into his heart. It was just as bad as Kathleen's rejection. Without another word, Kinski got to his feet and left her home. Meagan locked the door and sighed. She felt sad for Kinski, but she had to do it. Didn't she? Yes, she did. She knew she couldn't love him. Could she? No, she could not. But if this was true; why did she suddenly feel so empty inside?

* * *

Kinski had a dark expression on his face upon his return. The night was barely half over. As he made his way to where he slept, he felt Babette's tender embrace.

"Will you play with me Kinski? No one else will." She said.

Kinski did his best to smile. He supposed just one game with Babette wouldn't hurt.

"Of course Babette. What do you want to play?" Kinski then replied.

"Hide and seek! You are really good at it!" Babette said joyfully.

This managed to cheer Kinski up. So Kinski started by turning around and counting. Babette giggled and ran through the tunnels. She then found a nice spot to hide. It wasn't long before Kinski appeared. He had followed her footsteps to this point of the caves, but lost track of her when she found her hiding spot. Slowly, Kinski made his way down the tunnel.

* * *

"Babette, I know you're here somewhere." He said.

Babette was doing everything she could to be as quiet as a mouse. She could hear Kinski draw closer and closer.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." Kinski then said.

When he couldn't detect any sound or movement, Kinski decided a different approach had to be used.

"Oh Baphomet, whatever shall I do? I lost Babette! I cannot possibly tell poor Rachel that her only child is missing!" Kinski exclaimed, putting on the best dramatics he could.

Then he heard it. A soft giggle had slipped from Babette. Kinski then grinned as he continued to fish for more giggles. He then switched off the dramatics and used another tactic. Slowly, Kinski raised his arms until they were stretched out as if to reach something. He then started groping the air.

* * *

"Babette, I can hear you but I can't see you. Did you turn invisible on me?" Kinski said, as he continued to grab at the air.

This had earned more laughter. The laughing was louder and Kinski had followed the sound to a small crawl space in the tunnel. Babette came rushing out.

"You found me!" She then said, as she leapt into Kinski's arms.

Kinski hugged her and put her down. Babette then saw an all too familiar look cross his face. Kinski was going to do the unthinkable to her. He was going to tickle her; and he did. Kinski warmed up the assault by getting the sides. He then moved on to the armpits. Now that she had been weakened, he brought her down via tickling the neck area. For Kinski, this is the part where he went relentlessly savage on her. Poor Babette could do nothing as Kinski went for the final attack which was the back of her knees. The little girl laughed so hard, tears began falling. She squealed with laughter and begged for mercy, but was denied. Babette writhed as the tickle torture continued.

* * *

When Kinski had finally relinquished her, Babette tackled Kinski to the ground. She then transformed and pounced on him. Kinski began pretending to be in pain as Babette nipped the air at his neck in play. Toledo used to play fight with her the same way. Babette tugged at him and pressed her tiny paws against his chest and stomach. Kinski closed his eyes as he 'succumbed' to her vicious attack. Babette gave a howl of victory and nuzzled him with her snout. She then turned back into her human form and laid next to Kinski.

"Is it safe?" Kinski asked softly.

"Yeah, it's safe." Babette replied.

Kinski pushed himself up, and so did Babette. They were sitting side by side.

"She didn't mean it by the way Kinski." Babette then said.

"I hope you are right Babette." Kinski responded.

"Can I meet her next time?" Babette asked.

"If there is a next time, sure." Kinski answered.

"There will be." Babette replied.

The two then got to their feet and headed to where Rachel lived. Babette had begun to get tired and was ready for a nap. As for Kinski, there was work to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here…reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Midnight Hunt

The next few nights were uneventful for Kinski. It was soon time to go hunting for more meat. Kinski stalked the woods quietly. He finally saw a healthy buck and lunged for it. The animal took off and Kinski was not far behind. When he was finally close enough, Kinski tackled the deer and wrestled it to the ground. The animal made a wretched noise, but with a swift slice to the throat, Kinski silenced it. Kinski licked the blood that dripped from his hands. He smiled as the warm red liquid dripped down his throat. His monstrous craving was pacified by the blood of the buck on his lips. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind him.

"What are you doing with that buck boy?" The voice said.

Kinski jumped at the sound. He heard more footsteps approach him.

"Get up boy. We want to look at you." Another voice said.

Kinski stood up and turned to face the men. They all took a step back when they saw Kinski.

"Oh damn. That boy don't look right." The third man said fearfully, as he raised up his gun.

"Christ have mercy. He is a monster." Said the first man, as he too readied his gun.

* * *

Kinski looked at the frightened men. It brought some pleasure that even with their guns, these naturals were nearly pissing themselves with fear.

"To answer your question, I was getting dinner for the next few days. I haven't eaten properly since last week." Kinski explained.

The men just stared.

"Now gentlemen, if you will excuse me. My supper is ready." Kinski then said, as he prepared to take the buck back to the caves.

"Hold up a second you freak. We have a little lady back in town named Meagan. We all love her like she was our own kin. Lately our dear Miss Meagan has been looking half scared to death. You know, if I didn't know better. I'd say you're the thing that is causing Meagan her distress." The first natural said.

* * *

"Hey Matthew, why don't you go and fetch Miss Meagan. Bring her here. She'll tell us if it's him." One of the men said.

"Sure thing Bill. You and Jacob keep this freak here. I won't be long." Matthew said, as he ran off toward Meagan's house.

"This is what you get for scaring our Meagan monster!" Bill shouted, as he struck Kinski with his fist.

Bill then pushed Kinski towards Jacob, who struck him back towards Bill. After a few minutes of fighting, Matthew returned with Meagan. He was eager to help punish the freak who dared to frighten their friend. Kinski refused the urge to fight back. Not only because he knew he could easily kill these three naturals with one slice of his blade, but also because Meagan was present. A Parisian gentleman would never fight in front of any lady. So Kinski dodged and blocked, but still felt the anger of the naturals.

* * *

Meagan didn't know what to do. She didn't want to see this thing get beaten up. On the other hand, Kinski was ever still the beastly monster she had rejected when he tried to express his love. Finally, she spoke up.

"Boys, please stop! I think that freak has learned his lesson." She said.

The men nodded and left, assuring Meagan that the monster would not bother her anymore. When they left, Meagan approached Kinski. Matthew, Jacob, and Bill had left their mark on him. A bloody nose, black eye and a hard blow to the stomach was the worst of the damage. Other than feeling sore, Kinski had no life threatening injuries. Meagan took one of the knives and cut at her house dress. She then handed him the torn off fabric. Kinski held it to his nose. The bleeding soon subsided.

"Do you think you will make it back to your home with that deer all right?" She then asked.

"Why should it matter to you whether or not I return to my people all right? After all, you said I was a vial, ugly, hideous monster and a freak." Kinski replied, as his tone darkened.

"I'm sorry Kinski. I shouldn't have said those things. I just want to know why me?" Meagan responded.

Kinski looked at her. His eyes shining like green stars in the midnight sky. His gaze softened when he saw how she had that glow of innocence around her.

* * *

"You are very beautiful. Like she was." Kinski then said.

"Who?" Asked Meagan.

"Kathleen." Kinski answered, becoming slightly sad at the utterance of the name.

"Oh Kinski. I'm so sorry. Was she your wife?" Meagan said, as she stepped closer.

Kinski smiled and shook his head.

"Oh no. Kathleen wasn't my wife. I haven't taken any lovers since Kathleen though." Kinski explained.

"Pardon me, but I still don't understand." Meagan said meekly.

"Then I will help you understand. Come back to the mining caves with me." Kinski said, as he hoisted the dead deer on to his shoulders.

Meagan nodded and followed Kinski.

* * *

The inside of the caves was a glimpse into another world for Meagan. Monsters were everywhere. Compared to some, Kinski in her mind was the best looking monster she laid eyes on. Meagan remained close to his side. She could feel them watching her. Kinski then stood and raised his hand to get their attention.

"My brethren, I have brought back with me a guest. A natural who is gifted in earth's magic named Meagan. She is to be welcomed here with open arms, and allowed to come and go as she desires. Do not fear, for she bares no threat to us." Kinski said.

"If she decides to go away. Will she swear herself to not tell others of the Nightbreed?" Asked Peloquin.

"I promise I won't tell." Meagan said softly.

The others looked at each other and gave nods of approval. If Kinski could trust her, so could they. As the Breed continued to feast, dance and play, Kinski took Meagan to where he slept.

"I apologize if sharing my sleeping area is not what you desired, but many of the bigger caverns in here are filled." Kinski said.

"I'm fine Kinski. I feel safer when I'm near you." Meagan replied.

* * *

Kinski could feel his cheeks heat up. Kinski began removing his vest. When he tossed it aside, Meagan saw his well-toned torso. She could feel herself heat up. This Kathleen woman, whoever she was, truly was lucky to have been able to see Kinski like this.

"So tell me about this Kathleen." Meagan said.

"There is not much to say. Other than she betrayed me after I had tried drinking Saint Victor's dissolution in a failed attempt to win her love. During the fugue state of the elixir, I had looked up at the crescent moon and as you can see; this happened." Kinski responded, as he gestured towards his head.

Meagan nodded in understanding. Kinski laid beside her. A small smile appeared on his face.

"When you were in love with Kathleen, were you a human then?" Meagan asked, after a few moments silence.

* * *

Kinski nodded with a yes. Meagan slowly reached out towards Kinski's face. Kinski then felt her delicate hand stroke his cheek. Meagan traced his face with her hand, she went to examine his torso. Kinski then sat up and pulled her closer. He began combing his fingers through her long hair once more. Meagan looked up at him. Kinski then crushed his lips against hers. He felt Meagan freeze up. He began rubbing her back to ease her fear. She soon relaxed in his embrace. Meagan then felt Kinski pull away.

"I've never kissed a monster before." Meagan said, as she rested against him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kinski asked softly.

Meagan nodded. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remained in Kinski's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like Chapter 6…reviews are love.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mulciber

Meagan walked through the tunnels, Kinski was at her side the whole time. She had to go to her house to retrieve a few things.

"Be back by sunrise. You are a welcomed guest and not a prisoner. However, while you are with us, you obey our laws." Kinski said.

"I understand Kinski." Meagan replied.

Kinski kissed her cheek.

"I love you Meagan. I pray to Baphomet you decide to make us your new home." Kinski then said.

Meagan did her best not to cringe. She still did not return his feelings. Sure they kissed, but that was an accident. A mistake. She was certain of it.

"I know Kinski." Meagan said hurriedly, as she left with sudden haste.

Kinski sighed. Why would she not give him a chance? If she did, he would make love to her right away and often. It wouldn't be some hot, feverish animalistic mating session, like Peloquin and other Nightbreed did. It would be a rare, soul binding ritual. Every ounce of his adoration would be poured out for her. She was his immaculate rose, and only he could pick her.

* * *

Meagan sat on her bed. Her travel bag was packed to the point of bursting. She had to make sure no one came looking for her while she was away. She made up a note saying that she had gone on an extended camping trip. She smiled, satisfied with her excuse to stay with Kinski for a few weeks. As she left, Megan casted a protection spell upon her house. She then began making her way back to Kinski.

Kinski watched the moon in the sky. Suddenly, he heard someone or something coming towards him. Kinski pulled out his knife.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He said.

A figure appeared. It was another Nightbreed. He was green and had a beak like mouth.

"Hello friend. I am Mulciber." The Nightbreed named Mulciber said.

"I am Kinski." Kinski replied, putting away his knife.

Muliciber then walked up to Kinski.

* * *

"I sense you are hungry. Here, have the rest of this natural torso." Mucilber said, as he produced a small sandwich bag of human flesh.

"No. I must not eat human flesh. It is the law." Kinski then said.

"Come on Kinski. Just one bite. You're beyond humanity." Mulciber insisted.

"No Mulciber. Baphomet has forbidden the consumption of human flesh. It is his will that we quench our lust with the meat of lesser animals." Kinski sternly answered.

Mulciber's eyes narrowed. He then ran off for the shadows. Kinski sighed. His devotion to Baphomet and his former humanity helped him resist human meat. Kinski then saw Meagan coming as the sun just began to rise coming back to him.

* * *

"I returned as promised." She said, as she avoid eye contact.

Kinski kissed her cheek. He frowned when she did not smile. Kinski couldn't understand her. A few hours ago, she had been returning his affections for her. Now, she was back to acting like every light touch was to be avoided as if it were poison. Meagan saw the lost and sad look he was giving her.

"It was in the heat of the moment when you kissed me. I will never do that again." Meagan then said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kinski replied.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because you returned to me." Kinski answered.

* * *

Meagan looked up at him, and saw a knowing smirk grace his lips. Meagan then gathered her things and hurried herself back into the caves. Inside their room, Meagan had changed into fresh clothes. Kinski was kind enough to turn away from her as she did.

"Can I look now?" asked Kinski.

"Yes. I'm dressed now." Meagan answered.

Kinski turned and was nearly floored once again by her beauty. The blue dress Meagan had put on suited her as much as the green dress did. Kinski moaned softly as his lust began to assault him. Images of her and him making love and undoing the neatly made bedding began flashing through his mind.

"Kinski, are you well?" Meagan then asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing." Kinski answered hurriedly.

"Let's go see the others." Meagan replied.

"Sure thing hon." Kinski responded.

* * *

The two of them walked off to meet up with some of Kinski's friends. When they arrived, some of the young Breed woman were curious about their guest and rushed her with questions. Kinski sat near her. The sound of Peloquin seducing Shuna could be heard. Kinski looked back over at Meagan who was laughing with the women. Kinski then went out to watch the moon.

"Mind if I join you?" Meagan asked.

Kinski smiled and nodded. Meagan sat next to him. Meagan saw the love and calm of the moon and was bedazzled. Kinski saw that Meagan looked up at the moon the same way he had done many years ago.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Kinski then said.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. The moon is very lovely." Meagan replied, as her thoughts broke.

"The moon shows me my lusts and desires. All have been made into chilly perfection. I can also see visions; and many of my poetry has been taken from my hours of watching the moon." Kinski responded.

He then continued.

* * *

"It doesn't end there though Meagan. I gain strength and power from the moon no one else but I can understand." Kinski explained.

Meagan nodded. The Nightbreed were such a strange race of people. Kinski had managed to wrap his arms around her. Meagan at first tried scooting away, but Kinski was not phased.

"Kinski." Meagan said softly.

"Just allow me this Meagan." Kinski answered softly.

"I don't think we should." Meagan responded.

"There's no law against it. Please Meagan. You're so beautiful." Kinski pleaded.

Meagan stopped trembling and pulling. Her heart was telling her to let him get closer; but her mind said that he was still a monster and she deserved a normal love life.

* * *

"I promise I won't hurt you in any way." Kinski breathed, as his desire grew.

Meagan turned to look at him. She saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. Perhaps she could allow him to get closer. Kinski lightly pressed his lips against her mouth. Meagan felt her heart dance in her chest. His kiss was so tender and loving. Meagan felt the need to lay down. Kinski followed her. Meagan then opened her mouth slightly. Kinski took up the offering and deepened his kisses. Meagan made a soft noise to show how happy Kinski was making her. Kinski growled lightly as he felt is manhood grow. It wasn't long before Meagan began to blush from feeling his erection through his jeans and against her knee.

"Kinski, I can feel. Well, you know." Meagan then said, as her burned more.

Kinski looked at her puzzled. It then dawned on him what she was trying to say. Kinski then rolled off to the side. Meagan tried to look at anywhere, but at the bulge in his jeans.

"Excuse me." Kinski said, as he ran off into the bushes.

Meagan remained rooted to her spot. She continued to blush over the thought of Kinski growing hard over kissing her. She then smiled. Yes, she decided that starting tonight; she was going to allow Kinski to get closer to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7...Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Calling

Meagan was demonstrating her magic for Shuna Sassi, Rachel, and Babette. They were amazed by what the forces of magic could accomplish. Babette came up to Meagan and tugged at her skirt to get her attention.

"What can I do for you Babette?" Meagan asked.

"Well miss, I have a question about your magic. Is there anything magic can't do?" The child replied.

"Well Babette, as you have seen, magic can do many wonderful things. Magic can extend one's life for years. Magic can also save lives and restore good health. However, the one thing magic will never accomplish is the ability to bring back those we love from death." Meagan answered.

"Has any Mystic tried to use magic to bring people back from death?" Babette then asked.

"Yes. However, those Mystics were corrupt and ended up destroying themselves in the process." Meagan then explained.

Babette nodded. Rachel soon called Babette to her side. Meagan continued to walk. Kinski soon meet with her. Meagan allowed him to wrap his arm around her. The two walked in silence. Finally, Meagan spoke.

* * *

"Kinski, I know you told me you were natural. Also that your mutation was from the elixir you took to make yourself more beautiful for Kathleen. However, I still don't understand. Where did you come from? Is Kinski your monster name?" She said.

Kinski shook his head.

"My name is every bit natural. However, Kinski is just my last name. My first name is Leon. My father was a knife maker from Eastern Europe named Ivan Kinski. My mother was a Parisian woman named Colette. I was born in my father's village and lived there until I was a man. Then, I lived in Paris where I fell in love for the very first time." Kinski explained.

"Leon. What a lovely name. So, are you fluent in French and whatever language your father spoke?" Meagan then asked.

Kinski nodded.

"I can speak French and a few different Eastern European languages." Kinski responded.

* * *

Meagan smiled. For a monster, Kinski-or rather Leon; seemed to become more of a tragic debonair. A man, who had so much love for a woman that he had given up humanity for her sake and was spurned; could've made a heart wrenching performance that would have put Romeo and Juliet to shame. Meagan could visualize a man in vintage attire and not the crescent moon faced freak in front of her.

"How old are you really Leon? You only look about 35 years." Meagan then said.

"I am much older than a simple 35 chérie. I am really over 100 by now. As Nightbreed I can live past the average man." Kinski replied.

"Are you immortal?" Meagan asked, clearly surprised by the revelation.

"No. My brethren and I are resilient against time. However, that is as close to immortality as we can get. We still get sick, we still bleed, and we still die." Kinski then said.

Kinski continued to look at Meagan.

* * *

"Meagan, do you know how much I have loved you since we first met?" Kinski continued.

Meagan shook her head.

"I love you so much that I would die for you; and I'd also die without you." He said, answering his own question.

Meagan looked to make sure they were alone before she placed a small, tender kiss on him. Kinski soon got to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. Staring back up at Meagan were his bright, beautiful hazel eyes.

"Please Meagan, don't be shy of your feelings. Say it." Kinski then said with a pleading tone.

"Say what?" Meagan asked, suddenly nervous.

* * *

"Please Meagan. Please say that you love me. I can see it in your eyes. I still dream of you. I don't care if I live to see the new Midian. But for once, just once, I want to hear you say that you love me." Kinski replied.

"I can't Leon. I can't do it." Meagan responded.

"Why not? Please Meagan. It's just three words. If you don't ever want to say them again; I promise you won't have to. I just need to hear it once." Kinski argued, more than begged this time.

Meagan froze as she saw Kinski's eyes mist up. He was so alone and the loneliness was getting harder and harder for Kinski to withstand. Why did she enjoy making this poor man suffer like this? Was she like his former lover Kathleen in this way? Did she secretly delight in painfully playing with Kinski's emotions? Kinski then stood up and quickly wiped his eyes in order to hold back potential tears. Any thoughts to continue his attempt to petition Meagan for her love was halted as he felt Cabal calling him. Without a word, Kinski ran off.

Kinski returned a few hours later. His expression dark.

"What's wrong Kinski?" Meagan asked, genuinely concerned for him.

"Cabal is in trouble and I must help him." Kinski replied.

"You shouldn't worry too much though. If fate is on your side, then I won't come back." He then said, glaring at her.

* * *

"Leon don't say that. Of course I want you to come back." Meagan said, as she tried to rest her hand on his.

Kinski pulled away.

"Don't you fucking touch me! You're just like Kathleen and the others! If you want to play with something, then buy a fucking toy!" Kinski shouted.

"Leon, I'm sorry. I still want you to be safe and come back though. Not for me, but for your friends and those that do say they love you." Meagan said.

"If I don't make it. Tell Babette she was as wonderful as any daughter of mine would have been. Other than that, you can leave if you'd like." Kinski said dully, as he stood to leave.

* * *

Meagan followed Kinski and watched as Babette instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Meagan felt a stir inside her chest as she saw how the little girl shook with sobs with fear of possibly losing her best friend. Kinski placed small kisses on Babette and spoke kind, comforting words to her. Kinski then stood to leave.

"Kinski wait! We have to do our special goodbye." Babette said.

Kinski nodded and knelt down to her level.

"I leave you with a hug to keep you warm. A kiss to bring you joy. A squeeze to keep you safe. And a tickle to keep you smiling." Kinski said, as he finished their special goodbye by poking Babette to bring out a giggle.

Kinski then left with Narcisse. Meagan felt her eyes tear up. She may have denied it outside, but in her heart she loved him. It didn't matter what he was. She had fallen in love with him. Kinski had to come back. Not just for the other Nightbreed; but for her too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is now up…Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Ashberry's Return

Days passed. Meagan always waited for Kinski. Was he all right? Was he still alive? Was he lying somewhere bleeding and dying? Or was he already dead? Meagan sighed as she let her tears silently fall. She longed to hear him, to touch him, and to love him.

"He will come back Meagan." Babette said.

"How do you know?" Meagan asked.

"Babette can sense his feelings. She is an empath." Rachel explained.

Meagan nodded. She knew about the gifts of the empath.

"Your daughter is very close to him." Meagan then said.

"Kinski is like a father to her. He is her tutor, and best friend." Rachel responded.

* * *

Meagan turned her attention back towards the entrance of the caves. She yearned to see his distinct crescent moon shaped face emerge from the night surrounding the dimly lit opening.

"Kinski adores you Meagan. Why do you deny him your love?" Rachel then asked.

"Because he's a Nightbreed. He's not human! Not anymore!" Meagan replied sharply.

Rachel said something to Babette. Meagan couldn't make it out, but she didn't care. She was confused; and wished that her feelings could make sense.

"Take my hand miss." Babette said softly.

* * *

Meagan held Babette's tiny hand and soon saw the suffering and heard the cries of the persecuted Tribes of the Moon. When Babette let go and stepped back Meagan couldn't help but sob. Rachel put an arm around Meagan.

"He will be home soon Meagan. Cabal would never let anything happen to him." Rachel said softly.

Meagan nodded and decided to go sleep. Before retiring, Meagan knelt down and said a quick prayer for the Nightbreed who had died and those that continued to endure their persecution at her people's hands. She finished by praying that Kinski return safe and sound. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her.

Meagan awoke to sounds of rejoicing from outside her-or rather, Kinski's living quarters. Wondering what the fuss was about, she quickly made herself ready. A small group of children ran down the tunnel.

* * *

"What's happening?" Meagan asked a young boy.

"Kinski is back miss. 'E showed those blasphemers 'e was not one to be a coward." The boy replied.

"Blasphemers?" Meagan then asked.

The boy nodded.

"Yeah miss. That's what 'e did miss. Nasty renegade Nightbreed they are them blasphemers; but Kinski managed to teach them a thing or two 'e did." The boy then replied, grinning.

Meagan smiled and began to follow the children to where Kinski was. She soon saw him with Babette upon his knee, talking about his mission.

"Kinski! Kinski!" the other children exclaimed, as they rushed to him.

Kinski laughed as he embraced the children.

* * *

"Baphomet be praised I am able to see you dear ones." Kinski said softly.

He looked up to see Meagan and began walking towards her. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Leon Kinski. I understand everything now. I'm not shy anymore." She said.

Kinski smiled and kissed her. After so long, his dreams were finally coming true.

* * *

The figure walked through the streets of the town. He knew they were out there. It had become his new mission to find them and destroy them. Ashberry, the former devout Reverend of Shereneck, was on the hunt for Nightbreed. They had burned him; and he was determined to return the favor. He wanted to as he said "burn them all away." However, the one he was really after was Cabal. Without their savior, the rest of the tribes would be too easy.

* * *

Meagan smiled as Kinski pulled away from her. So many thoughts filled his mind. He just wanted to pick his immaculate rose. But Kinski knew better than to do such a foolish thing. He wanted her to adapt to her true feelings before making such a proposition.

"Can you say it again for me Meagan?" Kinski asked.

Meagan nodded as she turned red with blush.

"I love you Kinski. I love you. I always have loved you." Meagan then replied.

"I love you too Meagan. My sweet, beautiful Meagan." Kinski said

He then kissed her again. Meagan allowed Kinski to render her speechless. Kinski smiled, as he was finally able to taste his sweet rose.

"You taste so sweet." Kinski then said seductively.

* * *

Meagan blushed and felt Kinski press himself against her. His heart was beating widely in his chest. Kinski could tell that she was a pure, uncorrupted virgin. Bending down, Kinski began kissing her neck. Meagan sighed and felt her own heat rise. However, she was still afraid of having sex with him. She had been told stories by the others of Peloquin. He was reputed to have had sex with female naturals and kill them afterwards. She loved Kinski, but didn't know he was like his friend in that way.

"Leon." Meagan said, trying not to sound aroused by Kinski.

"What is it?" He asked, as he continued his kissing.

"Leon, I'm not sure about us being so…close just yet." She replied.

Kinski sighed. Meagan kissed him again. Kinski smiled as his spirits lifted.

"Care to watch the moon with me my darling?" He asked.

Meagan nodded. They then made their way outside.

* * *

Ashberry sat down at the bar. He needed to think his plan through. The Nightbreed were cunning and certainly not dumb. If Cabal was killed by some chance, there would be Hell to face; as Cabal was their hero. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, Ashberry quickly downed his first bottle. Then Ashberry thought of the Nightbreed with the moon-shaped face. He was loyal, and would gladly lay down his life for the others. He was everyone's advocate for hope. If he were killed, even the great Cabal would be easy to destroy; because their hope would fall with him. Finishing his third bottle, Ashberry left the bar. He had work to do.

* * *

Kinski inhaled the night air. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked over at Meagan. He was happy for a well-deserved quiet night. After dealing with Mulciber and his band of blasphemers; Kinski just wanted to watch the moon with his belle Meagan. The two laid on the cool, soft grass in silence. Then Meagan spoke up.

"Where and how did you get all your jewelry?" She asked.

"I don't recall. I have been alive for so long. I can't possibly remember every single event." Kinski replied.

Meagan snuggled closer to Kinski. Kinski loved inhaling her lilac scent. For months, he had dreamt of it. Peloquin could keep the other women; but Meagan was his. Meagan long to have him touch her, but she couldn't allow such things to happen. Not while they were unmarried at least.

"What are thinking about?" Kinski asked.

"About us. Did you ever think of marrying that Kathleen?" Meagan replied.

* * *

"Yes. I had saved all my money in order to arrange a marriage with her. Fat load of good that did me in the end. I'll never do such an idiotic thing like that no matter what." Kinski said, bitterly.

"You mean you refuse to marry at all?" Meagan asked, her heart sinking.

Kinski sighed. He knew where she was going with this. He then rolled on his side to face her.

"It's not just that. It's also that as a Nightbreed marriage isn't all that important. When two Nightbreed mate; they have their coupling and are done with it." Kinski explained.

"I want a ceremony though Leon. I want to marry. I want you to pledge your heart to me." Meagan insisted.

Kinski sighed. In truth, he too would love to do the proper thing and marry her. However, who would officiate the marriage willingly? Meagan saw the look of concern on his face and spoke again.

"Don't you fret Kinski. I have a friend who can help us." She then said.

Kinski nodded. He knew he could trust his Meagan to resolve this issue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9…Enjoy; and reviews are love! But first, a quick recap:**

**So Kinski has met the woman of his dreams (literally). Meagan, a natural who is gifted in the mystical arts- at first doesn't necessarily like Kinski. Now, after fighting against her true feelings, they are starting to fall in love. However, as they start to fall more in love, Ashberry plots to destroy the Nightbreed. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Homecoming

Kinski watched as Meagan packed her belongings. He didn't want her to leave him. However, he knew that she needed to go home before her fellow naturals got too worried for her safety. Besides, she had business to do. As Meagan finished packing the last bag; she looked at Kinski.

"You know I can't leave my town forever Leon. I'm sure I'm greatly missed." She said.

Kinski nodded. He understood the situation well. As long as she remained natural, she could never live amongst the Tribes for very long. Hopefully, he did not have to wait much longer before she'd join him.

"The sun is nearly set. We should get moving." Kinski then said.

Together, they left the caves for Meagan's house.

The night was far from over by the time they arrived at the house. Kinski put Meagan's bags off to the side. He then began to kiss Meagan passionately. As their kisses got more passionate and heavier, Kinski removed his vest. Meagan paused to examine the muscles he had developed over the years. Kinski smiled at the innocent fascination.

* * *

"You know, I didn't get this just by turning into a Nightbreed. My father was a blade smith back in his village. When I was old enough, he began to put me to work in his shop. Making blades is no small task though. Can you imagine what it was like without all the fancy new machines used for that?" Kinski said.

Meagan's face burned with blush. She saw Kinski position himself in a suggestive way over her. She saw how he stared at her with a lustful hunger in his eyes.

"Kinski, we shouldn't. If it's against any of your laws-." Meagan began to speak but was cut off by Kinski's continued kissing. He then pulled away.

"As I said before, there is no law against us making love hon." He replied seductively.

Just as Kinski was about to kiss her, the phone rang. Meagan sighed and got up to answer it. Kinski removed his vest and laid himself out on the couch. His muscles were sore from hiking to the house with heavy bags filled with all of Meagan's essentials. Kinski then pulled out one of his "smoke sticks"- as Babette called them; and decided the small stone bowl on the table would suffice for an ashtray. He didn't notice Meagan had returned to the room.

* * *

"Just for future reference Leon, smoking is strictly prohibited in this household." Meagan finally spoke, announcing her arrival.

Kinski put up his hands in surrender and took his cigarette out. He crushed the burning end into the stone bowl.

"Also, do kindly not use any of my precious ritual bowls as an astray." She then said.

Kinski pulled her down, so that she landed on top of him.

"I'll clean it out later. Right now, I would like to know just how much of a magic girl are you." He responded.

"Kinski, we really mustn't. I just got off the phone with my grandmother. She's coming home from the hospital tomorrow." Meagan explained.

Kinski looked at her. His hazel eyes brightened with the realization that Meagan still had family that loved her and needed her.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I had no idea she was unwell." Kinski apologized, sitting up.

"It's fine. She had an issue with her hips and knees and had gone for surgery. She just completed rehab." Meagan then responded.

Kinski noticed that Meagan shifted awkwardly and fiddled with her skirt.

"But?" Kinski asked, hoping Meagan would share what was troubling her.

"It's just that, my grandmother wants to meet you. I told her I am in love with you. I didn't tell her what you are though. She's so religious too. I'm afraid of how she'll react when she sees you." Meagan answered.

Kinski nodded in understanding. He wouldn't want to tear a happy family apart for his desire to mate.

"Then I will stay here with you. So I can also meet your grandmother." Kinski then said.

Meagan smiled as she fell asleep on Kinski. The next morning, Meagan awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. After getting herself ready for the day in the bathroom; she walked into the kitchen. Kinski was working over the stove.

* * *

"I see you finally woke up. I made eggs and toast. I would have made either steak or bacon to go with it; but obviously you hadn't gone shopping for meat since your visit." Kinski said.

Meagan nodded. She then thanked him for fixing the breakfast. Kinski served her first. After fixing his plate, he sat across the table from her.

"So, when will your grandmother arrive?" He then asked.

"She should be here by noon." Meagan replied.

Kinski nodded. After breakfast, Kinski washed the dishes while Meagan unpacked her belongings. When she was done, she came down from her room to see Kinski was watching hockey.

"I have to go and buy food Kinski. I should be back before she comes." She said to him.

"Sure thing honey." He responded.

* * *

Meagan gathered her purse and left the house. Kinski watched the game for another five minutes before he flipped the channel. The channel he turned to was a religious station. The preacher was a withered old man. He had a nasty look about him as he gave his speech.

"_My children. God once told Moses to fight against the people of Midian. I can assure you this battle is far from over. The beasts that lurk in the night of sin and death have no place in a godly society! Can I get an amen children!?" _Said the old preacher.

Kinski rolled his eyes in annoyance and shut off the TV. He perked up when he heard Meagan walking through the door. As he helped her unpack her groceries; there was a knock at the door. Meagan went to answer.

"Grandmother! Welcome back! I missed you so much!" Meagan said with joy.

The old woman wrapped her arms around Meagan. They both laughed with happiness at being reunited.

* * *

"The surgery and rehabilitation was a complete success. The doctor said that your grandma should be alright for the rest of her days." The nurse said, as he shook Meagan's hand.

"Thank you. Take care now." Meagan said, as she helped her grandmother inside.

As they sat in the living room, Meagan listened to her grandmother talk of the kind doctors and nurses that took care of her. The subject soon turned to what Meagan had been up to while she was away.

"So who is this Kinski you were telling me briefly about? Where did you meet him?" She asked.

"Well, his full name is Leon Kinski. He is 35 years old and he lives not too far from here. I met him while on a late night walk in the woods. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't want to tell you everything I know about him just yet. Not until he's met you anyway." Meagan answered.

* * *

"Is he here now? If he is, I'd like to meet him." Her grandmother then said.

"Yes." Meagan then responded.

She then called Kinski into the living room. The old woman looked up at the strange looking man in front of her. She then smiled and stood up to shake his hand.

"You must be Leon Kinski. I'm Mary. Mary Hamilton. My little Mea was so excited to introduce me to you." Said Mary.

Kinski smiled at the nickname Meagan was called by her grandmother. He then sat next to Mary, who began asking him many questions. Kinski answered them all; and it soon became as if the two had known each other for years. Meagan was quite pleased at how well her grandmother and Kinski were getting along. However, the day quickly passed into night. Kinski then got up to head back to the caves.

"I hope you have a good night Madam Hamilton." Kinski said with a slight bow.

To his surprise, Mary embraced him. Kinski slowly wrapped his arms around her, happy that she accepted him so quickly.

* * *

"Get home safely Kinski. Feel free to come back anytime. You are most welcome here." She responded.

Kinski nodded and thanked her. He then kissed Meagan goodbye.

"Please come back and see me Meagan. I love you dearly." Kinski then said softly.

"I will. I love you too." Meagan replied.

With a final kiss, Kinski ran into the darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. Here's chapter 10. Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Nightmares

Mary poured tea for herself and Meagan as they sat in the living room. It was midnight, but neither could sleep. Mary was still excited from finally being home from the hospital and meeting Kinski.

"He wants to marry me grandmother." Meagan said.

"I'm not surprised. You are a kind, beautiful, smart, and charming young woman." Her grandmother replied.

"Yet he is afraid I will betray him. Like Kathleen did." Meagan then said.

Taking a sip of her tea, Mary nodded. Kinski told her everything about himself. It was hard to believe that technically, Kinski was much older than her. She surmised though that becoming a 'Nightbreed', as he called himself, was what allowed his lifespan to extend.

* * *

"I'm sure he will be able to understand though that you are not like Kathleen." Responded Mary.

"To be honest, the man looks good for a guy who is over 100 years old." She then said.

Meagan chuckled and nodded. She then sighed.

"What if his tribe doesn't accept me?" Asked Meagan.

"I don't know. I think they will though. They accepted a man whose face is shaped like the crescent moon. I'm sure they won't mind a mystic in their midst." Mary answered.

Meagan smiled and nodded. What her grandmother said was true. This she could not deny. After cleaning up, the two retired to bed.

* * *

"This place ain't exactly the Queen's palace; but it should be a decent home for a reverend." Said the realtor.

"No. This house isn't decent. It's perfect." Ashberry replied.

"How much does the former owner want for it?" He then asked.

"Well Mr. Ashberry, you are in luck. Not only am I the realtor representing the former owner; but I am the former owner. I'm asking 75,600 at minimum. However, my wife was a very Christian girl. So, I'll only ask for 65,000." He replied.

"Thank you. Forgive me for asking, but are you divorced?" Ashberry then said, as he counted the last of his dollars.

"No. I'm a widower. My wife two years ago went up to visit her cousin in Shere Neck. It was during the 1990 murders. Long story short, I never heard from her and was starting to worry. Then one evening, I was called to the morgue in Shere Neck to identify her corpse. The perp behind the murders got her, along with her cousin." The man responded.

* * *

"I am truly sorry." Ashberry answered, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"No need. You know what, forget the 65,000. In honor of my wife and her trust in God's plan, just take the house. I got plenty to start anew in Quebec. Enjoy your new home." The man then said, as he handed the keys to Ashberry.

With a final hand shake, the man picked up his things and left. Ashberry sat on the stool in the middle of the empty house. Tomorrow he'd start executing his plan for the Nightbreed's ultimate downfall.

Kinski awoke with a start. He had dreamt that Meagan stood on top of him, laughing as she gloated about how she had betrayed him. Just when he thought she'd crush his windpipe under her foot; Rachel had come into his room and woke him.

* * *

"Rachel, what is it?" Kinski asked, as he sat up.

"Cabal is calling you Kinski." Rachel replied.

Kinski nodded and then got up. He soon met with Cabal.

"Kinski! Thank Baphomet you woke up. I have something to tell you." Said Cabal.

"What is it Cabal?" Kinski asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Kinski, Ashberry is dangerous. Be safe. I feel he is not too far behind." Cabal responded.

"I will" Replied Kinski.

With a final farewell, Cabal left. Kinski returned to the caves.

* * *

A few nights later, Kinski found himself back at Meagan's house. Mary welcomed him with a warm smile as he entered the house. The sun was nearly set when he arrived. It wasn't long before the old woman had Kinski deep in conversation.

"I know why you are here Kinski. My answer is yes. You most certainly have my permission and blessing to marry Meagan." Mary said.

"Thank you very much Madam." Kinski then said, giving her hand a light kiss.

"I'm sure Pastor Abe would love to officiate the wedding." Meagan then spoke up with a smile.

"Are you sure about that my beauty?" Kinski asked Meagan.

* * *

The two women nodded. Kinski sighed and bowed his head. Mary looked at him with concern.

"Is something wrong Kinski?" Mary asked.

"It's just, I no longer pray to the natural God. Ever since I became Nightbreed, I have worshipped Baphomet. The founder of our tribe and Midian. He is also our god. I do not think your Pastor Abe will want to marry a heathen like myself to a good Christian girl like Meagan." Kinski answered.

"Then, I would be most disappointed in him for denying you." Mary then said.

Kinski looked at her confused. How could she be so accepting of a monster like him?

* * *

"No matter how you imagine him, or what name you give him. There is still only but one eternal and loving God who made everyone in his image. This includes you and the other Nightbreed. Jesus taught us to love others regardless of race, creed, or lifestyle. Pastor Abe has stood firm in the belief that all man are equal in God's eyes. I would be shocked if he were to contradict that in any way." She continued.

Kinski sat in stunned silence.

"Madam, you are too kind to me. I don't know how I can ever thank you." Kinski said.

"Just take care of my Mea once you take her as your wife." Mary answered.

Kinski nodded and promised he would. The trio soon got to work discussing the wedding plans.

* * *

Somewhere on the outside of Alberta, in a small motel; Cabal was deep in meditation. He was hoping to speak to Baphomet. After a few minutes of silence, he finally got in contact with the Nightbreed deity.

"What is it you wish to discuss my son?" Asked the god.

"I want to know what Ashberry wants with us. If the others are in danger." Cabal answered.

Baphomet sighed.

"Yes. My children are in very grave danger. Ashberry plans on destroying them and you, by rallying as many naturals he can muster against us. However, there is hope." Baphomet explained.

"What is it you wish me to do?" Asked Cabal.

Baphomet shook his head.

* * *

"No. That task will rest of the shoulders of Kinski. However, the mission Kinski is on will become a painful burden; and the 'good son' will be crushed under the weight." He replied.

At hearing those words, Cabal felt his stomach drop. Kinski was their advocate of hope. He was also Baphomet's perfect servant. Surely, the god was lying. He had to be.

"Then, I shall stand with him. I will defend him, as he has defended me. I won't let him face Ashberry alone." Cabal said.

Baphomet nodded; but he still knew that Kinski would still suffer greatly.

Kinski sat in the living room looking nervous. It was 1:30 in the afternoon; and Mary had gone to meet with Pastor Abe. After a few more minutes of waiting in silence, Kinski could hear Mary and the Pastor enter the house. Meagan gave Kinski's hand a comforting squeeze. The two soon entered the living room.

* * *

"Pastor Abe, I'd like to introduce you to my granddaughter's fiancé." Mary said.

Abe smiled and reached out to shake hands with the strange man looking at him.

"Hello there. I'm Abraham, but everyone calls me Pastor Abe or just Abe." He said.

Kinski shook hands with him.

"I'm Leon Kinski, but my friends just call me Kinski." Kinski responded.

"Well Kinski, I am not surprised that you want to marry Meagan. She is a darling young lady." Abe then said.

"Would you like a cup of tea Pastor Abe?" Asked Meagan.

* * *

Abe nodded, Meagan stood to put the kettle on. Meanwhile, Abe and Mary sat themselves beside Kinski.

"Now Kinski, I must ask you this. Are you a Christian?" Abe asked.

"I used to be. Back when I was a child living in my father's village. My parents were devout in their faith. I went to the finest school ran by the Brothers, learned my Bible well, and prayed often. However, after I left Paris, I converted to my current religion when I joined my tribe." Kinski answered.

"So what is the name of the religion you now follow?" Mary then asked.

"It has no name Madam. It is just a way of life for me and the others." Kinski explained.

* * *

Abe clicked his pen and wrote on his notepad. Mary explained to Kinski that he was taking notes to refer to later. He liked making the wedding ceremonies he officiated more personal for the couple. Meagan came back into the room with tea for the pastor. Abe thanked her and gestured for her to sit with them. Together, they planned the wedding. Later that night, Kinski had another nightmare. Only this time it wasn't of Meagan betraying him. It was that Ashberry had attacked the tribe with his followers. Kinski woke up and found himself in Meagan's arms.

"You were moaning in your sleep. What did you dream about?" She said.

"Ashberry. He is on the move. I must go and see if the tribe is okay." Kinski replied.

Meagan nodded. With a gentle kiss, Kinski left the house and went back to his tribe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. Enjoy and reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Kinski's Greatest Desire

Kinski had made it back to the tribe by sunrise. Everyone was happy to hear that Kinski was getting married. Even Peloquin couldn't help but smile at the thought of his best friend finally finding his beloved. Babette was quick to ask Kinski if she could be at the wedding.

"If your mother says you can. I'd love to have you there." Kinski said.

Babette nodded. She wrapped her tiny arms around Kinski. Kinski held her in his arms, before returning her to Rachel. Kinski finally settled back into his "room" when Shuna Sassi entered.

"May I come in Kinski?" She asked.

* * *

Kinski nodded. Shuna sat down on the bedding. Kinski smiled at her, as he sat down to sharpen his blades. Though Kinski and Shuna never really could agree with each other on anything; they had a mutual respect for each other. It was rumored that when he had first joined the tribe, Shuna had been in love with him. However, this was nonsense. Shuna was just one of several friends Kinski found solace in while distraught over Kathleen. Likewise, Shuna only wanted to help Kinski heal after what he had been through. In truth, she loved Kinski like he was her family.

"Is something wrong Shuna? You are very quiet." Kinski said.

"Oh no. I am fine Kinski. I am just thinking." Shuna replied.

"About what?" Kinski then asked.

"About how broken you were when you first came to Midian. I am so happy you found the one. I hope you and Meagan are blessed with all the happiness in the world." Shuna answered.

* * *

Kinski thanked her. Peloquin soon came into the room. He wrapped his arms around Shuna and kissed her. Together, they left Kinski to go to their living quarters.

Mary searched through the storage closet. She smiled when she found the item she was looking for. Mary pulled at a long white wedding dress from the 1800s.

"This was my great grandmother's wedding dress. She wore it for her wedding day. Her daughter wore it on her wedding day. My mother wore it on her wedding day. I wore it on my own wedding day. Now, you will wear it on your wedding day." Mary said.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you very much." Meagan responded.

Mary helped Meagan learn how to put on the dress. When every button had been hooked into the matching hole; Meagan saw just how well fitted the dress was on her. The silk and lace felt smooth against her skin. Its color was a beautiful shade of cream white. The cut of the dress made sure nothing suggested anything to the contrary of her purity and innocence.

* * *

"My great grandmother's mother had gone all the way to Paris to find this dress." Mary then said.

Meagan smiled. She then wondered if Kinski had ever met her ancestor over there. When she relayed the story of the dress to Kinski. He took a minute to think. He then nodded.

"Now that I think on it. I do recall meeting someone who looked similar to Mary. Her name was Sarah if I remember right. She was in Paris hoping to find a wedding dress for her daughter. Her name was also Kathleen. I escorted Sarah to the finest clothing shop in all Paris. She saw this one dress and instantly loved it. I helped her buy it from the clerk. She was really nice. It's a pity I never got to know her better." Kinski said.

Meagan smiled. Never did she think her fiancé had had contact with one of her ancestors. Then again, she remembered that Kinski had been alive during that time. It still fascinated her at how young he looked for his real age. With a goodbye, Meagan left her future husband for the evening. As she walked home through the woods, she felt anxious. She could feel someone's eyes were watching her. Suddenly, the Nightbreed known as Peloquin jumped out from the trees and pinned her down. Meagan tried to scream for help, but Peloquin clamped his hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Hold still! It's easier for me to enjoy your sweet, innocent flesh that way." Peloquin said with a dark chuckle.

Meagan's eyes widened in fear. There was only two things Peloquin could've meant by that; and she couldn't tell which one sounded worse. To her horror, Peloquin began to transform. Meagan gave a small whimper and closed her eyes. Just before he could do whatever nasty deed he had in mind, however, Peloquin was thrown off her. She then felt herself being lifted. Opening her eyes, Meagan broke down with relief at who her savior was. Kinski had rescued her from his own friend.

"It's okay Meagan. I've got you now. You're safe my precious one." Kinski said softly.

Gazing into his beautiful hazel eyes. Meagan knew Kinski spoke the truth. After kissing her passionately, Kinski turned to face Peloquin. His eyes hardened with anger and he growled.

"Are you fucking insane Peloquin!? You were trying to hurt my future mate!" Kinski shouted.

Kinski then began to inhale the vapors that Peloquin had inhaled during his transformation. Was Kinski going to turn into a beast as well? Meanwhile, Kinski began to inhale the vapors deeper. He could feel his muscles pulse and react to the strength and power he was getting. Disarming himself, Kinski knew he was ready to fight Peloquin. When he was like this, he did not need the help of his blades.

* * *

"You fucking stupid piece of shit!" Kinski yelled, as he charged Peloquin.

Peloquin barely had time to dodge. When he scrambled to his feet, Kinski grabbed him and dragged him away from Meagan's field of vision. Meagan stared in the direction Kinski had dragged Peloquin in. A few minutes later, a beaten up Peloquin slowly emerged from the shadows. Kinski was still mad but not as furious as before.

"Apologize to her." Kinski said coldly.

"I'm sorry mam." Peloquin said.

Meagan nodded. Kinski shoved Peloquin aside. Exhaling steadily, Kinski allowed the power of the moon to leave him. Peloquin made a dash back for the caves. Kinski noticed the awe struck look Meagan was giving him.

* * *

"I may be lawful, but I have my limits." Kinski said.

Meagan smiled softly. She felt her face heat up, as she watched Kinski's well-toned muscles play beneath his pale skin. Kinski smiled when he noticed this. He then pulled her close to him.

"I can give you more if you want." Kinski then said.

Meagan shivered against him. She wanted him. He knew she wanted him. However, she still was worried about what he would do once he got his desire.

"The answer is no. I wouldn't be having you marry me if I only wanted to fuck and kill you." Said Kinski, breaking the silence.

Meagan was about to ask how could he know what she was thinking. Before she could though, Kinski answered her question by looking up at the moon. He then told her of how the moon conveys messages to him.

* * *

"Kinski-. " Meagan said, but was silenced by Kinski's mouth.

Meagan moaned, as Kinski licked her neck. She gasped suddenly, when Kinski grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Looking back up into his hazel eyes, Meagan knew she would not be able to slip away this time. She didn't want to. However, she didn't want Kinski to know that; and so she tried to push him away. Kinski chuckled at her performance and pressed himself against her. Meagan bit her lower lip, not wanting to show him how feeling his hardness against her caused her own heat to rise. Meagan trembled with desire to know what Kinski could do to her. Kinski continued to fuss over her neck. Finally, Meagan bucked her hips, silently begging Kinski to give her more. Kinski gave a knowing smirk, as he loosened her dress. He then lowered the top part so that her breasts were uncovered. Meagan blushed and tried covering her small but well-formed breasts, as she began to feel self-conscious.

"No." Kinski said, as he moved her arms away. "I want to look at how beautiful my mate really is."

* * *

Kinski then began to fondle her breasts. Meagan couldn't help but sigh with pleasure. Turning her, Kinski continued to explore her upper torso with one hand. His other hand, meanwhile, started creeping its way down towards her womanhood. Meagan nearly jumped when she felt Kinski's fingers begin to "prepare" her.

"L-Leon, wait." She said through her ecstasy.

"What is it beautiful?" Kinski then asked.

"I want to perform a contraceptive spell on myself. I'm not sure if I am ready to be mother yet." Meagan explained.

Kinski nodded. He didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. Meagan laid her hands over where her womb was and mumbled a few words. When the spell was complete, she nodded and allowed Kinski to continue. The spell was temporary and would break by the time all traces of Kinski would be 'cleansed' from her. Wasting no time, Kinski got Meagan to lie down on the soft ground.

* * *

"Mea, are you sure you want this?" Kinski asked.

She nodded with yes. Kinski finished undressing. He then gathered Meagan in his arms. Slowly, Kinski entered her. Kinski felt Meagan claw at his back. All the while Meagan trembled in his embrace.

"It's okay sweet heart. Just relax. It'll stop hurting soon." Kinski said as he caressed her face.

He was right. Meagan felt herself adjust to him. Kinski slowly began to thrust. Meagan blushed as her lower half seemed to take on a life of its own, as it tried to keep up with his movements. Kinski smiled as he reassured her that her actions were simply normal. He knew he had made progress, when he got another pleasured moan. Lowering himself, Kinski kissed her breasts and fussed over them equally. Meagan arched her back at this.

"More! More!" Meagan begged.

"My, aren't you a greedy little girl." Kinski said huskily.

* * *

"Please, go harder! I want you to go harder!" Was all that Meagan replied.

Kinski nodded. Grabbing her waist. Kinski intensified his pace. Meagan mewed and gasped as Kinski began to growl; feeling his inner monster take over once more. Meagan began to moan more and told Kinski how big he was.

"Meagan, I can't hold myself anymore. You're too fucking tight." Kinski then said, as he felt himself reach his peak.

After a few more thrusts, Kinski clenched his teeth and growled as he finally climaxed. Meagan gave a short cry of pleasure as she climaxed with him. Meagan trembled as a new beautiful feeling washed over her. It was as if she was a flower that finally bloomed. Kinski rolled over to the side. Looking at her lovingly, Kinski kissed her.

"You're mine now." He said.

Meagan nodded, as sleep finally claimed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12 (aka wedding day!). Enjoy and remember that reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Dream Come True

"Here ends the lesson for today. May Baphomet bless you and keep you." Kinski said to the children.

As the children were preparing to depart, Kinski made one last announcement.

"Oh and don't forget that by the 8th of this month you must all be able to recite the 'Vow of Obedience'." Kinski then said.

The children all nodded. One by one they left Kinski to be on his own. The only one who remained was Babette. The little girl approached him.

"Kinski, my mother says I can be at your wedding." She said smiling.

"Good. Because I was hoping to ask you something." Kinski replied.

Kinski pulled out a rose and asked Babette to be their flower girl. Babette laughed and hugged Kinski saying yes. Kinski picked her up and twirled her in his arms. Babette walked with Kinski back to Rachel. Babette was eager to tell her mother the news.

* * *

"You are so kind for that Kinski. Thank you very much." She said.

"It is nothing. I figured Babette could use some joy in her life." Kinski replied.

Kinski said goodbye to Babette a final time, before leaving for his quarters. Once he married Meagan, he'd get the tribe moving again. Meanwhile, Ashberry sat in his living room. He glanced at the clock upon the wall. He hoped his invitations were received. He perked up when he heard a car pull up. Then there came a knock at the door. Ashberry smiled when he saw who it was.

"Eigerman, it's a pleasure to see you again. Please come in. I'm still waiting on the other one to arrive. I hope she gets here." He said.

The sheriff said nothing. He had a wild yet bedazzled look to him. He could only talk of monsters and creatures of the night nowadays. Merely nodding, the sheriff entered the house. He himself had a bone to pick with the Nightbreed. Suddenly, another knock was heard. Ashberry answered it. Before him stood an elegant woman. Her long, dark hair and low v-cut black dress suggested that she had her fair share of suitors. Tabitha knew her men well enough for her age. It was a mixture of her sex and magic that kept them returning for more.

* * *

"Hello Reverend Ashberry." She said seductively.

"You must be Tabitha. Please come in. Eigerman is already here." Ashberry responded.

Tabitha nodded with a soft "thank you" to her host. As the door closed the three began their conversation.

The day, or rather night had finally arrived. Meagan was up in her room getting ready. Mary made sure the dress looked just as fine as it did when it was first bought all those years ago. Tonight, history was to be made in that dress for both Nightbreed and humankind alike. Tonight, two beings from different races would be joined as one. Despite Kinski's apprehension, it was decided that the ceremony would take place in the sanctuary of Divine Redemption Church. Kinski would then take her to be baptized into the tribe by Cabal. As of now though, Meagan stood in her room as a monster's bride. Meanwhile, Kinski was in his quarters getting himself ready. As he put on the finishing touches to his outfit, he thought of Kathleen. He remembered what she had said to him when he first confessed his love for her. Those words still pained him now. Kinski shook those thoughts from his head. He was starting a new life with Meagan. Kathleen had no place in this life. Her scorn and rejection had haunted him for over a century. It was time to banish her memory to the void of forgetfulness. Kinski dug through his few possessions he had from his life as a natural; and found the source of his haunting. It was a photo image of Kathleen in front of Notre Dame. Her siren smile and seemingly innocent gaze could've brought Kinski down to his knees once upon a time. Now, he felt nothing towards her image. Kinski removed her image from the frame and tore it in half. He then dropped the pieces into the small fire pit he had burning to shape and create his knives. The flames leapt up in gratitude for their snack.

"Goodbye Kathleen; and good riddance." Kinski said, as he watched the last of her image burn up.

* * *

"So how do we know this Cabal is even here in town? More importantly, why are we even going after him?" Asked Tabitha.

"For the last time we are not going after Cabal! We are going to bring Cabal to us." Ashberry answered.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Eigerman then asked, finally speaking up.

"We kill one of the Breed. Specifically, their advocate for hope." Ashberry then said.

"And who is their advocate for hope exactly?" Responded Tabitha.

"Kinski. He is the reason they are so hopeful. Cabal even relies on his faithful service to carry out the prophecy." Ashberry explained.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. She had left her luxurious home in Montreal to help a vengeful priest and an insane sheriff get back at a race of monsters who were surviving by the skin of their teeth. With this thought in mind, she began to question her on sanity. She herself knew about the Nightbreed of course. She was a mystic after all. She was born with earth's magic in her blood; just as every mystic is. However, she had become corrupted and now used earth's magic for evil.

* * *

"So Tabitha. Tell me more about mystics. Are you humans or freaks like those monsters?" Eigerman asked.

"Of course I am human you idiot! We mystics are children of nature. The Nightbreed tend to call us 'perfect naturals'. We used to help non-mystic humans hunt and kill those vermin Breed." Tabitha replied.

"I cannot wait to get this Kinski. I want to hear him beg for death. I want to see his mutant blood pour out until his heart stops beating." Tabitha then said.

Ashberry then drew their attention back to their planning with a clap pf his hands. They needed to go over the most important detail. That was how to draw Kinski out of hiding, along with his people.

* * *

Kinski stood at the altar as a soon to be husband. Mary sat next to Peloquin. The two exchanged shy glances. Finally, Mary spoke to him.

"You smell like fresh spices. I like that scent." She said, smiling sweetly.

"You smell like old person. Which is the exact opposite of meat." Peloquin responded.

Kinski shook his head. Clearly he would have to tutor Peloquin in etiquette. However, Mary seemed to have taken no offense; as she let out a small laugh. This caused Peloquin to smile. Kinski was glad that at least they were getting along. Rachel, Lori, and Cabal sat on the other side of Mary. They chatted amongst themselves. Suddenly, the doors opened up silencing the small audience. Babette walked with ease as she sprinkled the isle with rose petals. She then went to sit with her mother. Kinski was nearly floored by the sight of Meagan in her dress. Her one friend, the one Kinski recalled being named Matthew; walked her up the aisle. When he reached Kinski, he shook his hand.

* * *

"Promise to take care of our Meagan." He said.

"I will. Promise not to tell anyone of what you saw tonight." Kinski then said.

"I will." Matthew answered.

He then took his seat beside Cabal. Pastor Abe then began to speak.

"Hello everyone. Tonight is a very special, because I conduct my first midnight wedding service. More importantly, however, is that tonight Leon Kinski and Meagan become one. Marriage is a sacred union made holy by God. It is also a lawful contract that grants earthly security to the individuals involved. Let's not discuss the morality and legality of marriage. Instead, let's talk about the love that marriage is. Leon loves Meagan very much, but how strong is it? My friends, his love for her is so strong; that Leon will soon vow to be there for her until the end. That is love. Love isn't showering someone with presents, or buying a fancy car and house. Love is saying that you will stand by them until the end. Love is giving your life for that person. Love can't be boxed and delivered to someone's doorstep. Love comes from the soul. It's the vocation to act out kindness and compassion. Love gives and never takes. At this time I ask Leon and Meagan to give each other their vows." He said.

* * *

"Okay so the plan is officially set. Are there any questions?" Ashberry asked.

Eigerman and Tabitha shook their heads. It was fool proof. Thanks to his twisted spirituality, Ashberry could sense Cabal was in town. He could also sense something was happening at the church.

"He is here. At the church. We will not pursue him though. When the bells chime Tabitha, you will cast out your soul and find them. Make them think they are still safe." Ashberry said.

Tabitha nodded and began to prepare to do her dark work.

* * *

Meagan and Kinski had exchanged vows. Pastor Abe once more spoke.

"By the power invested in me. In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride. Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time I present to you Leon and Meagan Kinski!" Said the pastor.

Everyone cheered as Kinski and Meagan kissed. The bells chimed, but little did they know that darkness was unfolding outside the sanctuary. Outside the church, a gust of wind picked up; but it wasn't due to a change of weather. Tabitha's corrupted soul flew through the town, searching for the tribe's hide out. She saw a small crowd quietly leaving the church. She figured a midnight wedding between a natural and a Nightbreed had occurred. Curiosity got to her, and she swooped downward to get a better look. The groom's head was grossly mutated to look like the crescent moon. She listened for his name. She smiled when she learned the moon-faced groom was Kinski. The bride looked very familiar. Almost an exact look alike of her dead sister. Was it possible that her sister had a baby girl after their falling out? Upon closer inspection, the dark soul floated back in shock. Her sister indeed did give birth to a baby girl. She sensed traces her sister inside the bride. That also meant the bride was a mystic. Tabitha from that point stuck close to the wedding party. This ultimately led her to the caves the tribe were living in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is Chapter 13. Reviews are love.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Baptism

After the wedding, Meagan was baptized into the tribe. However, she didn't understand what had changed about her. She looked perfectly normal. There was no mutation. Nothing at all. Meanwhile, Tabitha had returned to her body and she had news.

"I saw him! I saw Kinski! I also know where they are hiding out! They are in the old mining caves!" She said excitedly.

"Splendid! You did well Tabitha." Replied Ashberry.

He then turned to Eigerman.

"Eigerman prepare the basement for Kinski's arrival." He then said.

Eigerman nodded and went down stairs to get to his job of transforming the basement. Tabitha shifted awkwardly in her spot. Ashberry noticed this.

"What is the matter Tabitha?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I just learned something about my family." She said.

She saw the mad reverend looking at her confused and sighed.

* * *

"I had a sister. A wise, smart, and very beautiful younger sister. We were inseparable. Then I learned what I could accomplish when I used the dark underside of earth's magic. She became angry with me. She said I was a disgrace to mystics everywhere. She left to live with her boyfriend. We rarely spoke after that. The last time I heard from her, was when the news broadcasted her death in a car crash. I saw her daughter tonight. I have a niece I never knew about." Tabitha explained.

Ashberry nodded. Tabitha then began to laugh. This was joyous news for the corrupted mystic.

"I have a niece! She's married to Kinski! We practically have him in the palm of our hands! That also means I have a living relative. I can take her back to Montreal and teach her real magic!" Tabitha then said, practically screaming with delight.

Now, she had her own reason to aid these two in their quest for vengeance. Her personal mission was to reclaim her niece and teach her the dark arts of magic.

* * *

Meagan woke up in Kinski's arms. She looked at him and smiled. Careful not to wake him, Meagan slipped out of his embrace and stood up. As she was getting herself ready, she felt two arms snake around her. Kinski kissed her delicate neck.

"So what will you be doing?" Kinski asked.

"I'm going back to my grandmother to sort out what I shall be bringing with me; now that I am to live with you." Meagan replied.

Kinski nodded. He then kissed her; and held her tenderly to him.

"Be home soon my wife. I plan on making love to you." Kinski then said.

Meagan nodded with a smile. She then left for her grandmother's house.

* * *

Pastor Abe had never seen anything like what was before him. The church was nearly empty. He stood at the pulpit dumbstruck; as he wondered where everyone had gone. The only few people present was Mary, a few tourists, and a small handful of locals. After the service, Mary approached him.

"I don't understand Mary. Where have the people gone?" Said Pastor Abe.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they had their reasons. Times are different. Many people just stay home and watch Christian programs now." Mary replied.

Pastor Abe smiled at her.

"How is Meagan doing by the way? Is she happy in her new home?" He then asked.

"Yes. Meagan is quite well. She is coming for her things today." Answered Mary.

Abe nodded. He would miss Meagan. However, he was happy that his dearest friend's granddaughter was finally happy. To him, it was an honor marrying her to her husband.

* * *

The back yard of Ashberry's house was packed with people who had come to hear him. Ashberry got ready up in his room. Tabitha walked in. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. The modesty of the dress she wore pained her. She wanted to seduce and entice men to come to her bed, and ultimately their grave.

"They are waiting for you reverend." She said.

Ashberry nodded. He then moved to leave his room and greet his audience.

* * *

"I think that's the last of it. You know Meagan, you packed everything but the kitchen sink." Kinski said as he finished unpacking the last of Meagan's things.

"You should be grateful Kinski that she isn't like me." Shuna replied with a grin.

"Baphomet help us all if she was." Kinski then responded.

Hearing this, Shuna calmly walked up to Kinski. Before Kinski could react, Shuna splashed her drink in his face. This earned a laugh from all who were nearby. Peloquin then draped his arm over his friend's shoulders.

"So Kinski how many babies do you two plan on making?" He asked.

Meagan began to blush. Kinski looked like he was ready to faint.

"Wh-what? H-how many b-babies?" Kinski stuttered

"Yeah Kinski. How many babies do you want Meagan to have? Don't tell me you never thought about having children. I have seen how you are with Babette and the other children. You want to have a son or daughter of your own more than anything in this world." Peloquin then said.

"Well for one thing Peloquin; I never thought I'd have children- let alone a wife. Secondly, what if Meagan doesn't want to have any babies? I can't just think about myself Peloquin. I need to think about Meagan's happiness too." Replied Kinski.

* * *

Meagan stood up and hurried off to her and Kinski's living quarters. Kinski, worried she had been offended followed. In their room, Kinski sat with Meagan on their bedding. After a minute of awkward silence; Kinski spoke.

"Look I'm sorry about Peloquin. He just doesn't know what humans are like. He doesn't understand that our marriage is a reflection of our past as naturals." Kinski said.

Meagan said nothing in response. All she did was crawl into Kinski's lap. Slowly, she removed his vest. Kinski felt a familiar aching as she kissed his jaw line. Kinski then flipped her on to her back; and tore open her dress. Meagan gasped as Kinski began to kiss and touch her. As promised, it wasn't long before Kinski was making love to her.

* * *

Eigerman finished his work in the basement. He could picture any one of those freaks suffering down here. He wanted to see the women and children weep as they watched their loved ones die in agony. This Kinski would be the first to go. However, spilling Kinski's blood would be just merely a baiting tactic. Eigerman would really have his fun with Cabal and the others. With this happy thought, the mad sheriff left his finished project to unveil to Ashberry and Tabitha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here at long last is Chapter 14. Enjoy! Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Ashberry Rises

In the caves, Meagan washed Kinski's spare clothes. Kinski had gone out with Peloquin and Cabal. Suddenly, Meagan felt very nauseous. Getting up from her work, she ran outside and vomited. After freshening up, Meagan continued to work on Kinski's clothes. When Kinski returned, he saw how sickly Meagan was. He immediately took her to see Rachel. When she was finished examining Meagan, Rachel handed her back over to Kinski.

"I will let her tell you. My blessings to you Kinski." Was all Rachel said, with a small smile.

Kinski then turned to Meagan and asked her what Rachel was talking about. Meagan felt herself blushing.

"Kinski, I'm pregnant." She then said in a soft voice.

Kinski smiled lovingly at his wife. He then kissed her passionately.

"That is wonderful my love." He replied.

The two soon returned to their living quarters.

* * *

Ashberry had managed to get nearly every local of the town on his side. He had even convinced Meagan's friends to join him. Matthew and Bill were sent to get a head count of the Breed, but to not engage them. Meanwhile, Tabitha had gone to see where her niece had been living all this time. When she saw the little house and how happy everything about the house looked, she was enraged. She was robbed of her right as an aunt. When she saw Mary step outside into the front porch, she wanted to strike the old woman down. However, it would only cause her niece to keep away from her if she did. The old woman-who did not know of the danger-was safe for now. Back at Ashberry's house, the sheriff and the mad reverend were testing their devices on an unfortunate Nightbreed who had gotten lost. He had been the last of his kind. With a final howl of pain, the unfortunate beast quickly succumbed to his tormentors. His body was discarded in the heart of the woods.

* * *

Back at the caves, Kinski had wrapped Meagan in fur and was feeding her goulash.

"My mother once told me how when she was pregnant with me she ate goulash. She said: 'Leon, when I was expecting you. I ate goulash like it was my last day on earth.' Surprisingly, after I was born; she hardly ate it." He said.

Meagan smiled, as she finished her meal. Kinski stoked the fire for making knives.

"I plan on making a fine blade. I have the plan for it prepared. A huge crescent shaped blade. It will be twice the size of my large knife. On the blade will be Cabal and Lori's names on one side and the phases of the moon on the other. This will be my gift for Cabal. To thank him for being our savior." Kinski then said.

Meagan nodded. She watched Kinski work the hot metal; and was enchanted by how he turned raw material into something beautiful. After two and a half hours work, Kinski took a break. Removing his vest to help relax, Meagan was able to see that his back was marked up. Kinski felt her eyes on him.

"When we were escaping Midian, I was one of the last to leave. I had to help move Baphomet. There was an explosion behind me and I felt it. The fire touched me all along that part of my back. However, since I had been making knives and blades for years-I hardly noticed. The pain didn't sink in until after I had been able to relax." Kinski explained.

Meagan said nothing. She was too busy thinking about the tiny life growing inside her. Cabal suddenly entered the room.

* * *

"Hello Kinski, Meagan." He said.

They bowed and greeted their savior.

"Oh come on now. There is no need for such formalities. You two are my friends. Kinks, i need a word with you alone." Cabal then said.

As he walked with Kinski, Cabal could not help but hope that what he wanted to talk to Kinski would prevent anything bad from happening to him. Baphomet's words still buzzed in his ear like an angry hornet. Kinks was in mortal danger; and he shouldn't be risking his life. He had family now that needed him.

"So Cabal, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kinks asked.

"Kinski, Ashberry is on the move. He is plotting to rally the naturals against us. Baphomet told me that Ashberry's plan is to draw me out by attacking the tribe. Baphomet says that you are the good son. The advocate of hope. We, I-can not afford to loose you. I can't bring hope to the others. You, however, can. Kinski, save yourself. Take up your wife and run. I will take care of the others." Cabal replied.

Kinski looked at Cabal in silence. He then spoke.

"Cabal, I know what I must do. Baphomet also spoke to me. I know the risk. I know I might not make it to the new Midian. As long as the people I love make it there though, I am willing to give up my own life." He said.

Cabal sighed. There was no changing Kinski's mind. Kinski gave his savior and friend a reassuring smile. Little did they know that a storm was brewing. A storm of hate for al things different and unnatural as Ashberry continued to rise to power.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15. Enjoy! Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Kinski's Decision

Kinski smiled as he thought about the bright future ahead for him and Meagan. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Kinks and Peloquin had worked to prepare a space for the baby. Meanwhile, Meagan had asked Rachel about how the baby managed to develop so quickly. Rachel smiled and explained that it only takes three lunar cycles for a Nightbreed baby to develop. Meagan laughed and jokingly remarked that it beats waiting 9 months. Cabal was the only one who was not rejoicing. However, no one else seemed to take notice.

"It will be so nice to have a baby again. We need something to be happy for." Shana said, as she helped sew a blanket for the baby.

"Agreed. A baby's birth is just what the tribe needs to their hopes alive." Replied Lori.

At that moment, Kinski entered the room that the ladies were in. He smiled and greeted the women.

"And what does the papa think about this?" Asked Shuna, turning to Kinski.

Kinski smiled and sat down next to his wife. Kissing her, he placed his hand over the womb and felt the baby kick.

"I think it is a good sign. Our baby will be born in safety. Once we reach our new home, he or she will then have something I lacked. The ability to live in freedom." Kinski responded.

He then placed a kiss on the womb and spoke lovingly to it in French. Kinski then closed his eyes and listened to the tiny life inside Meagan. His baby was going to be born soon. This was happiest Kinski had ever felt in a very long time.

* * *

Ashberry had gotten word from Matthew that he had seen just about under a hundred or so Nightbreed. Matthew then said that he, Bill, and Jacob were ready to rally the others drag them out into the arms of their persecutors.

"That will not be necessary." Said Ashberry.

"Why?" Asked Bill.

"Kinski loves them. He will give himself to us if it means protecting his fellow demons from God's wrath." He replied.

The people applauded and cheered Ashberry. Arming themselves, they began to prepare to march toward the Nightbreed.

* * *

It was the end of the second lunar cycle. Meagan could feel herself getting more anxious about the birth of the baby. Cabal had called a meeting with his most trusted friends within the tribe. Meagan was left to do work. She had woken up to Kinski's letter telling her what she needed to do.

_Good morning my love! _

_I know you are just waking up; but Cabal has asked to speak with Peloquin, Narcisse, Shuna, Rachel, and I. It must be important. Anyway, I have a few things I need you to do for me before I get back. First, I need you to wash and sew my vest lying over in the corner. After that, I would like you to clean our living quarters. Finally, I need more firewood. Please go and collect some. However, don't stray too far from the caves. I think that's all I need for now. Please and thank you for doing all of this for me. _

_Your most loving husband,_

_Kinski_

Meagan was currently outside gathering the firewood. She had gathered a nice bundle to take home. Dawn had barely broke. She then looked up at the moon, who's light was slowly dying out. It was crescent shaped. Meagan smiled as she thought about how Kinski was very much like the moon. He was so calm and he reflected the light of the tribe's hope. Meanwhile, Kinski and the others were having their meeting.

* * *

"Baphomet spoke to me again. Ashberry and his followers are mobilizing to attack us. We must prepare to defend ourselves." Cabal said.

"We should attack them in the night. That way we can kill them before they kill us." Suggested Peloquin.

"I say we pack up and move onward now. That way they won't be find us." Rachel then said.

"I am tired of running. I want to face the enemy." Said Shuna, as her quills quivered with the thought of striking naturals down.

As the heroes of the tribe disputed about what to do Kinski closed his eyes deep in thought. He then spoke up.

"There will be no need to run or to fight." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cabal.

"When they come, I want you the others to take shelter deep within the caves. I will try to lead them off the path you will take." Kinski responded.

Everyone present was stunned into silence. He was willing to sacrifice himself for them. Lori fought back the urge to cry. She didn't want to loose her friend. Rachel looked sad and very hurt. She knew her daughter loved Kinski like he was family. Poor Babette would be crushed.

* * *

"You are my friends. I would gladly lay down my life for you." Kinski responded.

Before anyone could respond, they heard a scream. They rushed out to see Meagan doubled over in pain. Fluid ran down her legs. Her water had broken, and she was ready to give life to a new baby Nightbreed. Rachel hurried over to Meagan and calmly walked her to her living quarters.

Kinski paced outside of his quarters. Meagan moaned and screamed all the while she pushed out the baby. He was worried about her. He wanted to be there for her. Suddenly, everyone perked up when they heard the sounds of the new born crying. Rachel emerged with a tiny bundle.

"There's someone who wants to meet you Leon." She said softly.

Kinski held the tiny baby. He smiled when he saw how perfect it was.

"Congratulations Kinski. You have a daughter." Rachel then said.

The baby girl then slowly opened her eyes. They were hazel like her father's. She smiled as she looked at him. She could tell the strange looking man holding her was her father. Kinski kissed his baby.

"Hello little one. I'm your papa." Kinski said.

He then remembered his wife Meagan. Rachel assured him that Meagan was fine and would wake up soon. In the meantime, Kinski continued to bond with his new daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16. Things are getting exciting. The story is almost done. **

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and strong language. If you are sensitive, please skip over. **

**Enjoy and reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Burden

Kinski smiled as he prepared the baby's bath. The baby cooed from her bassinet. When the water reached the perfect temperature, Kinski picked her up and gently put her into the bath. Rachel had been kind enough to give him the washing tub she used to bathe Babette in. He began to wash her gently. Lori entered the room. Kinski greeted her.

"How have you been settling in with the idea that you have a baby?" She asked.

"It's all I ever wanted." Was his response.

"Meagan is very charming. No wonder you fell for her." Lori then said.

Kinski nodded. He rinsed the baby one last time and then pulled her out to be dried. Lori helped him with that part. She remembered how to dress babies from her days as a babysitter. Meagan soon came into the room, she had visited her grandmother. When Mary heard of the news that she had a baby, she insisted on buying clothes and other supplies. Kinski didn't like the idea of Meagan going so far from the caves with Ashberry out there. He had to laugh though when Meagan recited her grandmother's reaction.

"Perhaps Mary can come with us to the new Midian." Lori suggested.

"Would Cabal allow it?" Asked Meagan.

"I don't know. Almost all of the established laws governing Midian died with Lylesberg." Kinski replied.

"I should see why not. Mary is part of your family after all." Lori then responded.

"I will have Cabal petition Baphomet on the matter." Meagan then said, before Kinski could react.

"The biggest issue is; what shall you name your daughter? You can't keep calling her baby forever." Lori then said.

* * *

At that moment, Kinski and Meagan shot each other looks that could make Peloquin uneasy. Lori was able to sense the tension. Apparently, there was a disagreement going on over what her name would be.

"If you suggest that I will name my daughter Sally, then you - my dear wife - are mistaken." Kinski said.

"Well - my husband - she's my daughter too. I won't name her Genevieve." Meagan answered.

"Fine. Then she will have my mother's name, Colette." Kinski then responded.

"No. Colette Kinski doesn't work for me. My mother's name was Sally. Therefore, our daughter should be named Sally Kinski." Meagan replied.

Kinski shuddered at the combination.

"Meagan, my love. I understand you want to honor your mother's memory. However, Sally doesn't work with my last name." Kinski explained.

"Leon Kinski, you are the most stubborn man I know! Unless you can find a more suitable name for our child; her name shall be Sally! If you need me, I will be saying a prayer to Saint Bernadette for inspiration." Meagan then said in frustration.

* * *

Meagan then got up and left to get ready for bed. Kinski shook his head and sighed. Finding a name for their baby was going to be the death of him. Lori sat next to him in silence.

"I think Bernadette is a lovely name for a girl." She said.

Kinski ran the saint's name over in his mind. Bernadette, Bernadette Kinski. It fit so well. Kinski then smiled, as he realized that he now had the perfect name.

"That's it! Lori, you're a genius! Thank you!" He said excitedly.

Giving her a hug. Kinski hurried off to meet his wife in their sleeping area. To his relief, Meagan agreed that the name Bernadette was good for their child. At last, their daughter had a name.

* * *

Bernadette giggled as Mary doted over her great granddaughter. She was a happy little baby. Meagan smiled as she drank lemonade. Her grandmother loved the name and loved how she inherited the best of both her parents' looks.

"She has her daddy's eyes, his smile, and odds are she will have his hair color. I see a lot of you in her too Mea." Mary said.

Mary was concerned by how pale the baby was. However, she was assured that it was normal for a human type Nightbreed to have a pale complexion. However, things became serious when Bernadette began to get fussy. Meagan went to see what her baby needed. Even with Nightbreed babies, the task of figuring out what they wanted would be a game of trial and era. Meagan thought her baby must be sick from being in the sun too long. So the two retreated into Mary's house. They closed all the blinds and the baby was no longer in distress. It was evident that she also had her father's photosensitivity.

* * *

In the caves, the tribe was in a panic. Ashberry and his "congregation" were coming to attack them. Kinski gave orders for everyone to go into hiding. Cabal knew what he was doing. Kinski - ever lawful - was going to try to reason with them. Dusk was approaching, so Kinski could step outside, as there were many trees to give him shade.

"Kinski, don't do this. We can fight them. We can beat them back.", Peloquin insisted.

"No Peloquin. If there is to be any bloodshed. It won't start with me." Kinski replied.

Peloquin shook his head before turning and going the others in hiding. Kinski sensed bad things would befall him once he stepped outside. Taking a steadying breath, Kinski exited the safety of the caves. It came as no surprise that he was greeted by the persecuting naturals. All of them had their gun and other weapons at the ready to be used. Kinski then looked at them all. Matthew then stepped forward to meet him.

"Our reverend would like to speak to you." He said.

"Matthew, you were at the wedding. Don't you remember your friend Meagan?" Kinski responded.

"Shut up!" Matthew shouted, as he struck Kinski's face.

"I'm no friend of any fucking freak!" He hissed.

"I say, we go in there and kill them! Kill them all!" Bill shouted.

"That will not be needed." Came a calm, cold voice.

* * *

Ashberry then stepped forward. He looked Kinski over. He then smiled and put his hand on his shoulder - as if they had been friends since the beginning.

"Now Kinski. We don't have to kill anyone. I am willing to pull back my followers, if you give Cabal up to me." He said.

"I know not where he is. I haven't seen him since Midian fell." Kinski replied.

Ashberry then signaled for his men to move forward. Kinski then put himself between the entrance of the caves and the naturals.

"Wait! Don't go in there! Please, take me instead! Cabal isn't here! But I'm the next best thing! Please!" Kinski begged.

The naturals turned to the "good" reverend. Ashberry ordered them to take Kinski instead. After a while, the night breed slowly came from hiding. To their sadness, Kinski was gone. Cabal told them that he had been taken away by Ashberry. Meagan could feel tears fill her eyes. Her husband was gone. He would most likely die. Her poor baby girl would be fatherless.

* * *

Kinski coughed and tried to not focus on the agony that racked his body. How long had he been down here? Eigerman and Ashberry spent hours tormenting him. Kinski had become so desperate to be helped; that whenever he heard movement from over him - he'd cry out. Kinski slowly lifted his gaze when he heard someone come into the basement. Focusing his eyes, he saw that it was a very attractive woman.

"So you are Leon Kinski? I have heard about you. You're Cabal's right hand man. Quite recently, you became a husband to a mystic named Meagan." She said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I too am a mystic. Therefore, I just can know these things. Also, your wife happens to be my niece." She replied.

Kinski was shocked. Meagan never told him about her.

"Oh but where are my manners? I am Tabitha. It's perfectly fine that Meagan never told you about me before. She never met me. Her mother and grandmother made sure of that." Tabitha then said.

Kinski was too afraid for his life to fully comprehend all the information. Struggling against his restraints, he then looked at her.

"Please Miss. Help me. If you do, I promise you can see Meagan. Please I need to be with her. We have a baby." He begged.

Tabitha shot Kinski a glare. Kinski felt his blood run cold.

"You what!? You dared to have sex with my niece!? You violated her with your filthy, disgusting seed!?" Tabitha shouted.

"I love her! She wanted to have a baby! I would never have forced her to join me!" Kinski pleaded.

Tabitha did not restrain her fury. In her eyes, a joining between a high level type of natural such as mystics; and a race so low as Nightbreed was intolerable. Kinski closed his eyes but was not prepared for the torture he would endure at her hands. By the time she was through with him, Kinski was grateful he still had a pulse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the final chapter of "The Romance of The Moon". Sorry it took so long to finish. After this I plan on finishing up another fan fiction I had in the works. More stories soon to come! So stay tuned! Enjoy Chapter 17 and remember, Reviews are Love! Ciao Bella!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Sacrifice

Kinski was weakening every passing minute. Every bone in his body felt broken. Every blood vessel felt ruptured. Tabitha had made sure he suffered greatly. Kinski just wanted to sleep, even if it meant forever. He was so tired. So very tired. His bright eyes seemed to dim more and more. Eigerman smirked as he watched Kinski cough up more blood. Eigerman soon left. Kinski sighed and felt his eyes overflow with tears. Why couldn't they just kill him? He wasn't going to survive the damage anyway. Unknown to Kinski, a rescue party was on their way to get him. Cabal, Peloquin, Narcisse, and Meagan were coming to find him and bring him home. It didn't take them long to reach Ashberry's place. They made their way through the guards easily enough. Cabal wanted to kill them all, but Meagan convinced him to merely knock them out.

"I can see why Kinski loves you." Cabal said.

Meagan nodded. The four then entered the house. Meagan froze. She could sense another mystic. She thought she was the only mystic in the area. Why was there a mystic? Meagan then could sense Kinski.

"I sense Kinski. He's in the basement." She said.

They rushed down into the basement. In front of them was Kinski - who was barely breathing. Peloquin and Narcisse got to work freeing Kinski. They gently guided him to the floor. Meagan hurried over to check the damage on him. What she saw broke her heart. Her beloved husband was covered in cuts and bruises. His shallowed breathing suggested a collapsed lung. Meagan began to use her healing magic. Kinski coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Meagan looked at him lovingly. Kinski kissed her hand.

* * *

"I knew you'd come for me." He said softly.

"Of course I would. I love you." Meagan replied.

Kinski felt his bones get put back together. He felt every cut close itself. The collapsed lung was fixing itself. He groaned as the intense healing magic was not a pleasant experience. Meagan kissed him and assured him that he'd feel better soon. When she finished, Kinski slowly sat up and held his wife close. Meagan helped her husband stand up slowly.

"Where would I be without you?" Kinski asked.

"In a cemetery maybe." Meagan responded.

Kinski chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, being in a bone yard doesn't bother me much." Kinski then said.

The two embraced again. Meagan kissed him lovingly. Suddenly, a gun went off. Eigerman, Ashberry, and Tabitha were there. All faced the night breed with a murderous glare. Peloquin took on the sheriff. Cabal took on Ashberry. Meagan stood to face her estranged aunt.

* * *

"Meagan, I don't want to kill you. I want to teach you all there is to know about magic." Tabitha said.

"No. You are evil and corrupt. I will not allow you to hurt my husband. Tabitha, let me help you." Meagan said.

Tabitha then raised her hand. Her dark magic began to rise up from within her.

"Then die!" Tabitha shouted.

Meagan closed her eyes, and braced herself for the pain. However, she opened her eyes when the pain didn't come. Confused, Meagan looked around. Had her aunt have a change of heart? Then she realized Kinski had his arms around her. He was shielding her from the deadly magic. He was taking the hit for her. Tabitha finally haunted her attack. Kinski fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth, and he was barely breathing. The damage he had received while tortured was returned tenfold to his body.

"Now, it's your turn you filthy Nightbreed bitch!" Tabitha shouted at Meagan, as she got ready to strike her down.

"Tabitha no!" Meagan cried.

* * *

Meagan brought up her arms to shield herself. Once again, no harm came to her. At the moment, the killing magic was ready to destroy her. Her own good magic shielded her. Peloquin and Cabal looked up from the destroyed corpses of the reverend and sheriff to see the majestic site. Meagan stood in the middle of the magic shield. Multiple ribbons of all colors danced within the structure. Even Tabitha stopped to admire the beauty of it. Then, the shield exploded, and it's shards pierced Tabitha's body. The evil woman was turned to ash. Meagan was left slightly shocked by what she had accomplished, and her skin glowed like a sunset in June. Her magic power was increased tenfold as a Nightbreed. Now, she had a fitting look to suit that. She then saw Kinski lying still, and rushed to his side.

"Leon? Leon, stay with me. You'll be all right." She said.

Kinski did not respond. His face began to glow. When it ceased, he no longer had a crescent moon shaped face. Instead Meagan was able to see him for the man he once was. He looked slightly uneven. But despite that, he still looked beautiful. Meagan then felt Kinski weakly stir in her arms. His beautiful hazel eyes locked her in their gaze.

"Thank you for loving me. When no one else did." He said.

Meagan held him close and began to weep.

"Hush now cherie. Do not cry. I love y-." Kinski said.

However, he couldn't finish the sentence, for his breath had stilled. His eyes closed, as death finally claimed him. Meagan sobbed, as Cabal put his jacket over her shoulders. Peloquin turned his head away. He did not want her to see the tears in his eyes. With heavy hearts, they returned to the caves.

* * *

Much wailing and mournful sounds filled the deepest parts of the old mining caves. The tribe's survivors all missed Kinski. Upon seeing his body ready for burial, they had all fallen into hysterics. Children sang songs of mourning through their tears. Women hugged each other and cried. Men rampaged, breaking anything they could smash. Babette ran up to see her teacher and best friend lying lifeless on a stone slab made to be a makeshift alter. When the child saw him, she clung to him and cried. Peloquin then gently picked up the child and let her cry on him. Peloquin gently began rubbing her back.

"I miss him Peloquin." Babette said.

"I know little pup. I do too." He replied.

Meagan sobbed silently as she held her baby. Bernadette, who was only now a few weeks old looked around confused as everyone was sad. Feeling uncomfortable with all the grief, Bernadette sucked her thumb. Cabal then stood up and began to speak.

"Brothers and sisters, today we mourn the loss of our dearest friend. Unfortunately, we can't carry his body around indefinitely with us whilst we seek our new Midian."

Cabal paused, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He didn't want to leave Kinski's body here. However, there was nothing else he could do. He then continued.

* * *

"I have decided that we shall lay Kinski to rest here. However, I promise that upon our settlement in the new Midian. I shall retrieve Kinski, and then he could be given the burial he deserves. For now though, a grave here in these caves will have to do." Cabal said.

And so with heavy hearts in every Nightbreed's chest, Kinski was buried deep within the caves.

"He deserves better. He deserves so much better. Why can't we take him with us? Why must we leave him here?" Shuna said, as tears fell from her eyes.

A few days since Kinski had given his life for the tribe had passed. The Nightbreed continued to exist in the caves. They were too frightened and still too sad to move onward. Meagan took Bernadette to visit Kinski often. Shuna, Lori, and Rachel joined her. They soon stopped at the burial site to pay their respects. Carved above the sealed mouth of the makeshift tomb was _Here lies Leon Kinski, a hero for those who were different. Our advocate for hope. Rest in Peace._ The ladies looked sadly at the sealed up space and wished for a miracle to occur. Well, by one force of higher power or another - it did. A large boom was heard from the other side, and the whole tunnel shook. The women were frightened; but suddenly everything grew silent. The closed opening keeping them from Kinski had bursted open. Slowly, they entered. Kinski still laid there just as lifeless as he was when they first put him there. His Face had once again become moon shaped. Meagan handed her baby off to Lori as she got closer to him. Meagan then laid her head on his chest and began to speak to his heart.

* * *

"I don't know if you can hear me. I don't even know if you're even with me now. I love you Leon. I love you so much. I need you to be here. I need you to be with our baby. Please Leon, come back to me. Please." She said, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Meagan felt a strong hand ruffle her hair. Her eyes opened as she began to hear a second heart beat. She felt Kinski's chest slowly rise and fall. Her hopes were confirmed when she felt him passionately kiss her. He was alive! He was alive and she nearly wept with joy.

"Leon, you are really back!" She exclaimed.

"You can't get rid of me so easy hon." He replied with a grin.

All of the tribe was happy to hear that Kinski was back with them. They were soon on the move toward their new Midian. Much to Meagan's delight, Cabal even allowed her grandmother to join them. Mary although still a natural soon felt right at home with her growing family. Not long after that, a new Midian was found. And as the saying goes, they lived "happily ever after".

Fin.


End file.
